Foxed
by Sano-Dead83
Summary: Naruto and gang meet up with the Inuyasha group. Jutsus and demons, what else do you need. Formerly posted under the name of Sano-kun.
1. The Second Naruto! Naruto and Kyuubi Sep

Foxed  
  
Chapter 1: The Second Naruto! Naruto and Kyuubi Seperate in a Strange New World!  
  
By: Sano-Dead83 (Formerly the authors Sano-kun and Dead83)

Disclaimer: We own nothing relating to Naruto or Inuyasha or some various Final Fantasy references in future chapters.  
  
It was several days till the beginning of the Chuunin Exam, and the greatest prospect whom wasn't looked higly upon was at the moment rejoicing over the fact that he had completed his Summoning Jutsu training. To Naruto everthing was going fine, that was until his summon, the Great Toad Boss Gamabunta, wasn't taking it to well that he was summoned by as he put it, a little punk. But all that changed when he saw the Contract of the Toads and read Naruto's name in it. Grudgingly the toad accepted the fact that Naruto was his summoner but he turned the tables on the vessel of the Kyuubi by making him his underling. Once that had finished, Gamabunta dissapeared in a giant puff of smoke leaving Naruto all alone on the the edge of the cliff he was previously pushed over.  
  
"Man this is soo great, now that I've mastered how pull out that Nine-Tails chakra and summoning jutsu I'm just one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Crowed Naruto as he started to bounce around estatically before he felt a light wind flow across him.  
  
Naruto payed no mind to the wind until he felt the wind start to get stronger and stronger until it was to the point where it would pick him up. Naruto was suddenly picked up by the high moving wind and was once again tossed over the edge of the same cliff and this time his chakra was drained meaning that this time he was going to die. But as ususal fate had a warped sense of humor because the moment Naruto was about to hit the bottom of the crevace he seemingly phased through the ground instead of doing the traditional splat and have a few body parts detatch and bounce around.  
  
"Hey get up. I said get the fuck up!" Said a voice similar to Naruto's only that it was an octave deeper.  
  
"Man what the hell just happened?" Groaned Naruto as he came to find that he was inside of a forset.  
  
"Like the hell I should know." Said a person whom looked like Naruto only a few years older with reddish brown hair, bright red eyes, and wearing the same clothes as Naruto with the esception that his color scheme was black and red.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Dumbass I've been inside you for all this time and yet you don't know who I am? I lent you my chakra and saved your ass from death I should just kick your scrawny ass now!"  
  
"Umm...I still don't know who you are."  
  
"I'm the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of you."  
  
"But shouldn't you be like a giant nine-tailed fox if you're outside of my body?"  
  
"I was thinking the same thing but it seems like the seperation made take on your physical qualities instead of my orginal form, guess the Forth anticipated our seperation."  
  
"So I'm just a normal kid now?"  
  
"Far from it, even though we're seperated we our chakras are a mix of each others and instead of being weaker we're actaully twice as strong than when we were one."  
  
"Great so if I'm stronger then I can at beat that damn Neji and Sasuke and get Sakura-chan to fall madly in love with me!"  
  
"Quite I already choose a mate for you and you will be with her."  
  
"How the hell can you do that?!"  
  
"Because, I'm an all powerful demon that was merged with you and that means I do have SOME influence in your life if your genes are going to be passed around."  
  
"But who is it?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Damn you...wait a minute what the hell should I call you?"  
  
"Uzumaki. Kyuubi Uzumaki."  
  
"So you're taking my last name eh?"  
  
"We were one after all now come on."  
  
"If we go can you promise me not to try and kill people?"  
  
"I promise, I won't kill anyone that is if they try to kill us."  
  
"Ugh you just like to kill don't you?"  
  
"It's a great way to relieve stress aside from sex."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain the concept to you when you hit puberty."  
  
So Naruto and Kyuubi walked through the dense forest until they came to a small stream hearing some laughter the two slipped into ninja mode and quietly crept aorund till they came to the source of the laughing, a hot spring. Then both boys eyes got wide as the looked through a the tall grass surronging the spring and saw two young women no older than Kyuubi's physical form were currently undressing. The both girls had long black hair, one was a bit taller than the other and her body had a variety of scars which still didn't take away a bit from her beauty, while the other one just made Kyuubi's horomones rage out of control. The boys continued to oggle the eye candy in front of them until the heard a mock cough behind them. Turning around Naruto and Kyuubi saw a a man dressed in dark violet and black robes with black hair pulled into a small pigtail, violet eyes, a monk's staff in his left hand, and a small cloth with prayer beads wrapped around his right hand glaring at them.  
  
"What are you two doing back here?" Asked the man.  
  
"Nothing." Said Kyuubi as he tried to edge away with Naruto.  
  
"Sure you aren't...you're clothes are different from here...where are you from?"  
  
"Umm....far away?"  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Damn how to get out of this one...I know!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Yelled Naruto as he produced ten shadow clones.  
  
"What manner of sorcery is this?"  
  
"It ain't no sorcery buddy this is high class ninjutsu and noe prepare yourself for the most sacred technique of Kohona Village! HAREM NO JUTSU!" Cried Naruto as he and his clones all transformed into very vuluptuous and nude girls that latched themselves onto the monk causing him to pass out from a massive nosebleed.  
  
"That was unorthadox, but still it was good." Smirked Kyuubi.  
  
"Heh, nobody has been able to defend from my jutsu." Grinned Naruto.  
  
"Sure, now let's go now before we start to attract more attention."  
  
"Who are you and what the hell did you do to Miroku!" Growled a young man with wild silver hair, gold eyes, two small dog ears twitching on his head, wearing a red hakama and pants, and a rosary necklace while a large sword was resting on his shoulders.  
  
"Just this....HAREM NO JUTSU!!" Cried Kyuubi as he replicated Naruto's jutsu causing the dog eared boy to pass out just like the monk.  
  
"You know I get the feeling that all adult men are weak when it comes to this jutsu." Muttered Naruto.  
  
"Yeah now let's go."  
  
"Hold it right there!" Said a woman's voice.  
  
"Son of a bitch can't we just get a fucking break?!" Cursed Kyuubi as he and Naruto saw both of the girls they were looking at now fully dressed and weilding weapons. The shorter girl was wearing a short green skirt, a white blouse and was armed with a bow and arrows, while the taller one was wearing a skin tight black body suit with pink armor padding with a sheathed sword to her side and a large boomerang slung across her shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi: Oi this is Kyuubi and right now things are getting too damn annoying. Must...kill...something. Ugh anyways just watch me deal with these two females with MY superior attacks!  
  
Naruto: But don't you get knocked out for groping and licking that girl with the huge boomerang?  
  
Kyuubi: Shut the hell up Naruto!  
  
Naruto: . Ouch.....  
  
Kyuubi: Just wait for the next chapter of Foxed, Defeated! The Uzumaki's Meet The Shard Hunters.


	2. Defeated! The Uzumaki's Meet The Shard H...

Foxed  
  
Chapter 2: Defeated! The Uzumaki's Meet The Shard Hunters.  
  
By: Sano-Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto or Inuyasha or some various Final Fantasy references in future chapters.  
  
"Son of a bitch can't we just get a fucking break?!" Cursed Kyuubi as he and Naruto saw both of the girls they were looking at now fully dressed and weilding weapons. The shorter girl was wearing a short green skirt, a white blouse and was armed with a bow and arrows, while the taller one was wearing a skin tight black body suit with pink armor padding with a sheathed sword to her side and a large boomerang slung across her shoulder.  
  
"I'm guessing the answer's a big no." Winced Naruto.  
  
"What have you've done to Inuyasha and Miroku?!" Asked the girl with bow and arrows.  
  
"I can assure you they're not dead, we found them like this, right bro?" Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Yeah." Said Naruto.  
  
"Quit lying, I can tell that the two of you are demons." Said the girl with the boomerang.  
  
"Fuck. So you found us out, what are you going to do about it?" Smirked Kyuubi.  
  
"Kagome, if you will."  
  
"Gladly Sango." Said Kagome as she fired off an arrow which soon became ungulfed in violet energy.  
  
"What kinda jutsu was that?!" Shouted Naruto as he dodged the arrow to find that it ate a trench into the ground behind him.  
  
"I don't have a freaking Sharingan, but let's teach these bitches a lesson on not to mess with the most ass-kicking ninja's around!" Shouted Kyuubi as he began to charge his chakra.  
  
"Got it, KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! Normally I won't hit a girl but you pushed me too far!"  
  
"Come then, losers." Smirked Sango.  
  
So the battle commenced with Naruto and his shadow clones going after Kagome while Kyuubi squared off with Sango. Naruto was having a tough time dealing with Kagome as every time he would get close to her the aura that built up around her arrows would start to cause some pain to the ninja causing him to collapse to the ground. Kyuubi on the other hand was having fun annoying Sango by using the art of substitution everytime she tried to hack in half with her sword or snap his neck with her boomerang. Deciding to toy with Sango some more, Kyuubi caught Sango from behind and began to grope her.  
  
"Heh, these are just right, big and soft. How about we quit fighting and start playing hide the rainbow roll?" Chuckled Kyuubi as he licked Sango's cheek while not noticing the sudden surge of killing intent pouring off of the now twitching and red Sango.  
  
"PERVERT!" Screeched Sango.  
  
"Ouch, he's gonna feel that one for the next few years." Winced Kagome as she and Naruto stopped their fighting to see Kyuubi driven thirty feet into the ground.  
  
"Ugh, stupid Pervert Brother...anyways look at that a three-toed sloth!" Said Naruto as he pointed towards the sky.  
  
"What?"  
  
"UZUMAKAAAGGGHHH! Put me down damnit!" Yelled Naruto as he was preping for the Naruto Rendan only to have his foot caught and to be dangled upsidedown by the dog-eared boy.  
  
"Shut up ya damn punk!" Said the dog-eared boy as he smaked Naruto upside his head.  
  
"Inuyasha you're alright." Smiled Kagome.  
  
"Feh, nothing can keep me down." Said Inuyasha as he shook Naruto around while the monk, Miroku, was starting to come to.  
  
"So did you deal with those two...Inuyasha you fell prey to the same spell as I did huh?" Said Miroku as he caught sight of some dried blood on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"More or less." Muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"Ugh, damnit let go of my brother!" Said Kyuubi as he pulled himself from the hole Sango put him in.  
  
"What the hell?! Down pervert!" Seethed Sango as she hit Kyuubi again.  
  
"Ouch, not even I've made Sango mad enough to make a crater with my body." Winced Miroku.  
  
"So what do you have in mind for these two?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I say we beat the small one unconcious and castrate the bigger one." Said Sango.  
  
"Hey Big-Boobed Bommerang Girl, what do you mean by castrate?" Asked Naruto.  
  
"Big-Boobed?!"  
  
"I'd say that was an accurate description." Mused Miroku sagely before he was driven into the ground.  
  
"Quite Monk!"  
  
"Ouch...."  
  
"Hey we didn't want any trouble but you started it!" Said Naruto.  
  
"Hah, then what the hell were you doing when I found ya?" Said Inuyasha as he tossed Naruto on the ground.  
  
"I was looking at those girls with my brother when the monk guy came and then I knocked him out with Harem no Jutsu and then you came back there and were knocked out just like the monk guy."  
  
"Ugh...enough with the damn boomerang..." Moaned Kyuubi as he crawled out of the crater, again.  
  
"Hey Kyuubi are you alright?"  
  
"Feh, like a busty kunochi could take me out."  
  
"But she knocked you out twice."  
  
"Your point being?" Growled Kyuubi as he let his chakra run wild scaring the crap out of Naruto.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"What a weird pair they are." Said Miroku.  
  
"Um..excuse since you don't seem to pose a threat anymore could you at least tell us your names?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Kagome why do you have to get all friendly with these guys, they tried to kill you!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Plus they were peeping." Added Miroku.  
  
"Like you weren't planning too." Glared Sango.  
  
"I was merely scouting the area for bandits, you can never be too sure about things." Coughed Miroku.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki and this here is my kid bother Naruto Uzumaki." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Kyuubi you forgot to add the man who is the future Hokage after my name." Said Naruto.  
  
"Hokage, what the hell is a Hokage?" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"It's a title going to the strongest ninja from the village we're from." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"So you guys are ninjas?" Said Miroku.  
  
"Yep, the best damn ones around for our levels."  
  
"Levels?"  
  
"Yeah I'm a beginner or Genin and Kyuubi is an elite or Jounin." Lied Naruto partially.  
  
"So are you guys from around here?"  
  
"Right now we have no clue where the hell we are."  
  
"Hmm..Kagome these two be from your time, their clothes are out place here and no ninja I've heard about would run around with red or bright orange." Said Miroku.  
  
"Hey you could be right Miroku, but my time doesn't have any ninja clans except for the ones in movies and T.V. shows." Said Kagome.  
  
"Well that's ruled out."  
  
"Crud...so we're stuck here in a place we know nothing about, damn it all to hell." Cursed Kyuubi.  
  
"We'd like to help you but we have to leave in a little bit." Said Kagome.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Long story trust us,."  
  
"Wait a minute we're coming with you guys, we don't know our way still." Smiled Kyuubi and Naruto sheepishly as they both took fox-like expressions.  
  
"I don't think you'd enjoy yourself too much by following us." Said Kagome.  
  
"Their abilities might be of great help Kagome, after all they did defeat me and Inuyasha with little effort." Said Miroku.  
  
"Now that you bring it up again, just how did they beat you two?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh the Pervert Monk and Doggie fell to our Harem no Jutsu!" Said Naruto.  
  
"Harem no Jutsu?"  
  
"I can show you if you like."  
  
"Not now Naruto, we have a long journey ahead of us." Said Miroku as he picked up Naruto by the scruff of his neck and ran with Inuyasha tagging close behind.  
  
"What was that for?" Said Sango.  
  
"I'll tell you all about but how about we get to know each other a little more closely." Said Kyuubi as he placed an arm around Sango's and Kagome's waist.  
  
"If you don't feel like loosing the ability to piss standing upright I suggest you let go now." Threatened Sango.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"He's just as bad as Miroku if not worse."  
  
"Oh come Sango, maybe he'll behave himsEEP! PERVERT!" Screamed Kagome as she backhanded Kyuubi after feeling the ninja's hand touching her butt.  
  
"Ouch...." Moaned Kyuubi as he slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Maybe not, let's go Kagome." Sighed Sango as she tied Kyuubi up and began to drag him.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha: Ugh I can't believe that I fell for an attack that stupid!  
  
Naruto: Hah you're just a pervert doggie.  
  
Kyuubi: Heh-heh, he's got you there.  
  
Inuyasha: I hate you two.  
  
Sango: Let's just do the chapter preview!  
  
Naruto: Kay, me and Kyuubi are now travelling with Kagome and friends when we encounter a fruity looking guy that has a shard of the jewel Kagome's group is after and claiming to be a member of some stupid mercenary group challenging all of us to a fight. Feh, just another stepping stone on my way to being Hokage, stay around for the next chapter of Foxed, Rebirth. Naruto vs Jakotsu of the Shichinin-Tai. 


	3. Rebirth Naruto vs Jakotsu of the Shichin...

Foxed  
  
Chapter 3: Rebirth. Naruto vs Jakotsu of the Shichinin-Tai.  
  
By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto or Inuyasha or some various Final Fantasy references in future chapters.  
  
A.N. - Thanks to a review I've realized that I was speeding things up a bit...well alot then and also leaving some very big plot holes. I want this story to be good so I'm redoing everything from this chapter and on up. Hope all of you guys can bear with me though. Anyways to those of you who still want SasuNaru well forget it, ain't happening.  
  
A few days had passed since Kagome and the others encountered the Uzumaki's and the group was now on their way to a village for rest. Every now and then Naruto would get the feeling that someone was watching them, but shrugged it off as just a figment of his imagination. It wasn't like there was someone who knew the truth behind him and Kyuubi in his current location anyways. Kyuubi was trailing behind the group keeping a look out for anything that might try to attack them...and Sango's butt. Speaking of Sango, the demon hunter would ocassionaly look back at Kyuubi just make sure he wasn't doing anything perverted, but alas she fell prey to Miroku's wandering hands and said monk was now sporting a bright red hand print on his right cheek.  
  
"Oi when are we going to get to the village?" Whined Naruto.  
  
"It won't be long ya damn fox so shut up." Grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!"  
  
"You damnit, you ate all the ramen!!"  
  
"I was hungry!"  
  
"I was too but ya don't see me eating fifty cups of ramen!"  
  
"But didn't you eat fifty-five servings of ramen when Kagome last bought some?" Said Sango.  
  
"I just got finished fighting another demon.....and I was hungry then."  
  
"Pig." Snorted Naruto.  
  
"Dumb..what the....blood?" Said Inuyasha as his face frowned up in confusion before he lept up into the trees.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"It's blood, and lots of it." Said Kyuubi as he took off after Inuyasha.  
  
Casting wary glances at eachother, the rest of the group took off after the two. After a few minutes of running they came to see Kyuubi and Inuyasha standing over the mangled corpses of a samurai, men in blue uniforms, bisected horses and their riders, along with a variety of broken swords, spears, and some old matchlock rifles strewn across the area. Upon seeing the site, Naruto began to gag slightly before running off into the bushes and vomiting.  
  
"Did a demon do this?" Asked Sango.  
  
"No, there was nothing here but the scent of humans." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean that it was a human that did all of this?"  
  
"Why is this guy just holding a stick with a wick on it?" Said a confused Naruto as he came from out of the bushes while wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"They're a tangeshima squad." Said Kagome.  
  
"Tangeshima?"  
  
"I've heard rumors of them before, they're a group of men who use very powerful weapons called guns that fire a lump of iron that's capable of piercing a samurai's armor with little effort." Said Sango.  
  
"But the way these men were killed...I've heard stories of men killed in this way but that was a long time ago...when they were alive." Said Miroku.  
  
"You mean these guys?" Asked Kyuubi as he tapped a dead man's head with his foot causing it to roll off.  
  
"No, there was a mercenary group twelve years ago that were feared because of their awesome strength, they were the Shichinin-Tai."  
  
"So how'd they die?"  
  
"From the stories I've heard, they were ambushed by a large number of samurai, beheaded, and burnt."  
  
"That's kinda grim."  
  
"No kidding, but there's no doubt about it, only a member of the Shichinin-Tai can cause a wide amount of destruction like this."  
  
"Hello Miroku, you already said that the Shinchin-Tai were all dead."  
  
"Naruto it's possible they could be alive." Said Kyuubi as he looked over to the blonde.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How?" Asked Sango.  
  
"The only way that I know of reviving someone that has died is a jutsu found in the Forbidden Scroll from our village." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"But people here don't know anything about chakra and jutsus." Said Naruto.  
  
"True, but we shouldn't just close the book on that idea though."  
  
"Or it could be a shard of the Shikon no Tama." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean that crystal thingy you're looking for?"  
  
"Yes, and Inuyasha does make a valid point, after all Kohaku was ressurected and is now being kept alive by the jewel shard in his spine." Said Miroku.  
  
"Who's Kohaku?" Asked Kyuubi.  
  
"He's my younger brother." Said Sango softly as she began to walk away from the group.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Kyuubi took off after Sango while not notcing a figure trailing him from the trees. Sango was a a few yards down the road when she heard Kyuubi calling her. Sighing she turned around to face the red-haired youth anticipating him to try something perverted again.  
  
"What is it?" Glared Sango.  
  
"Why are you walking away, you know it'd be safer if you just stayed with the group." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"I just need some time alone."  
  
"Hey don't do that."  
  
"You don't know how I feel."  
  
"Don't go trying to state facts now, me and Naruto already know what you're going through." Lied Kyuubi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep, both of our parents are dead, and on top of that Naruto and I have been hated by every villager of the older generations because of what we have in our bodies."  
  
"What is in you that would make your village hate you so much?"  
  
"We each have half of a nine-tailed fox demon sealed in our bodies by the Forth Hokage."  
  
"So that's why we sensed a demon's aura on you two."  
  
"Yeah, so if you ever start feeling lonely or anything you can come talk to me or Naruto okay?"  
  
"Thanks...DAMN IT KYUUBI!" Yelled Sango as she hugged Kyuubi only to find that the ninja was groping her butt.  
  
"What I cheer ya up and you don't expect me to get something out of this?" Smirked Kyuubi foxily before Sango slapped him.  
  
"You pervert."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
"My, my what do we have here, a demon exterminator and a demon ninja of some sort." Drawled a young man with dark brown hair placed into a bun , light purple marks underneath his eyes, bright red lipstick, wearing a lavender kimono with green lotus print, straw sandles while a large sword which was big as Naruto rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" Said Sango as she glared at the youth.  
  
"Stay back Sango, this guy's sent was around back where all those men were killed!" Growled Kyuubi as he drew a pair of kunai.  
  
"Oh, dear I guess that I've been found out." Said the boy.  
  
"At least tell me your name before I rip you apart."  
  
"My name is Jakotsu. Jakotsu of the Shinchin-Tai."  
  
"Shinchin-Tai, but souldn't you be dead?" Said Sango.  
  
"Not this time, but I shall tell you how me and the other members have been revived, the shards of the Shikon no Tama. We were all given a shard thanks to a man named Naraku, all in exchange that we kill the ones traveling with Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, try to kill us, you'll find that it won't be so easy." Said Kyuubi as he rushed Jakotsu.  
  
Away from the battle, the others were finishing up placing the bodies of the fallen samurai into graves when they heard explosions coming from in front of them. Realizing that was where Kyuubi and Sango were, they all rushed over to the site of the battle where they saw Jakotsu standing in front of a bruised Sango and Kyuubi whom was sporting a large gash on the front of his jacket, but luckily no wound was made.  
  
"Oi what the hell happened?!" Gasped Naruto.  
  
"This is the guy who killed all those men back there, and that ain't all his name's Jakotsu of the Shinchin-Tai." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"That fruity looking guy is a memeber of the Shinchin-Tai?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But how can you get your ass handed to you by a guy so wimpy looking?"  
  
"I guess it's our chakra, we don't know how to utilize our chakra properly and since we don't know how to we probably drained our levels when we did the Harem no jutsu on Inuyasha and Miroku." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Hmph, well it looks like I have to fight all of you now, oh how bothersome this is, anyways why don't you cuties come at me all at once?" Winked Jakotsu as he blew a kiss over to Naruto, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Ugh, just for that I'm going to kick his ass!" Growled Inuyasha as he rushed at Jakotsu and began to unleash a flurry of punches which the proposed reciever doged and blocked with little effort.  
  
"Sheesh you're not even living up to your talked about skill, what a boring person you are." Said Jakotsu off-handedly as he grabbed Inuyasha by his fist and tossed him lazily to his right.  
  
"Is it me or did that guy just throw Inuyasha ten yards away?" Gasped Kagome.  
  
"I say it was thirty." Blinked Naruto.  
  
"Now it's just down to you three."  
  
"Like hell, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Said Naruto  
  
"Ohhh you're a fiesty one. Come on and let me slice you up now, eh?" Smirked Jakotsu as he began to run at Naruto.  
  
"Oh man, oh man, what am I going to do damnit?" Thought Naruto as he stared at Jakotsu when he remembered his training with Jiraiya and a certain technique which his Jounin teacher, Kakashi had performed on him, "Damn, it's a long shot but all I have to lose is my life....geez I hope this works."  
  
"So you do have some fight left in you, this is getting interesting now."  
  
"What is Naruto up to, he'll be killed." Said Sango.  
  
"Those hands seals....oh boy is Jakotsu gonna be sore and mad after this...well he'll probably enjoy it but this is still gonna hurt." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"What do ou mean?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
"Alright you fruit cake, perpare yourself for Hidden Leaf's new Taijutsu supreme technique, TEN-THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Cried Naruto as he jumped behind Jakotsu and sent his hands a few inches away from Jakotsu's butt causing the Shinchin-Tai member to be blasted off into the horizon while clutching his butt in pain.  
  
"I believe I speak for the rest of us here when I say, what the HELL was that?" Said Miroku.  
  
"His varitation on a techinque called A Thousand Years of Pain, basically it's a higly concentrated blast of chakra that can knock back opponents."  
  
"But it looked like he just shoved something straight up his ass." Said Miroku dryly.  
  
"I know...."  
  
"Yeah, I rule...but right now I'm gonna take a little nap." Groaned Naruto as he fell over.  
  
"Is he okay?" Asked Sango.  
  
"He'll be alright, but where's Inuyasha?" Said Kagome.  
  
Approximently thirty yards away from the group....  
  
"I can't believe that I just had my ass handed to me a by a lipstick wearing mummy....at least Kouga wasn't here to see this." Muttered Inuyasha as he tried to untagle himself from some tree branches he was caught in while an overprotective mother bird pecked him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome: I can't believe that Naraku has revived the members of the Shichinin-Tai.  
  
Inuyasha: I can take them.  
  
Kyuubi: Inuyasha, Jakotsu sent your ass sailing a good thirty meters, just imagine what will happen if you fight the head of the group.  
  
Inuyasha: That was just dumb luck.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Naruto, and Kagome: Sure.  
  
Inuyasha: Traitors.  
  
Kagome: Anyways, we're now recovering from our fight with Jakotsu when we're once again attacked by Kagura, Kana, and whole bunch of demons and Naruto is still out cold after performing the Ten-Thousand Years of Pain. Everything starts to go downhill from there until Naruto comes to. Wait a minute, his eyes are red. Maybe things would have been better just fighting Kagura and her minions. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Foxed, Breaking Point! Demon Naruto Unleashed!


	4. Breaking Point! Demon Naruto Unleashed!

Foxed  
  
Chapter 4: Breaking Point! Demon Naruto Unleashed!  
  
By: Sano-Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing relating to Inuyasha or Naruto or Samurai Spirits/Showdown or Final Fantasy.  
  
It had been a few days since Naruto and the others had fought Jakotsu and the at the moment they were sitting around a small fire roasting some fish that Kyuubi and Miroku had managed to catch. Kagome and Sango were tending to a still unconscious Naruto while Miroku was helping to the two hanyous with switching up some bandages on them.  
  
"Ouch ya damn monk that hurt!" Growled Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm not the one who threw you like a rag doll so stop complaining." Sighed Miroku.  
  
"Hey Sango, how's Naruto?" Asked Kyuubi.  
  
"He's okay, but it's been a few days and I'm getting worried." Said Sango.  
  
"Don't worry about it, he just used up all of his stamina in trying that last attack, trust me when I say that he's a stamina freak and he'll be up and around shortly."  
  
"Okay then Kyuubi."  
  
"Kyuubi can you tell us more about where you came from?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Not at the moment." Said Kyuubi as he put his jacket back on.  
  
"Feh, he's probably in with Naraku and he's gonna double cross us when he gets the chance." Snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh shut it dog boy, me and Naruto don't even know this Naraku guy or even how we fucking came here so stop it or else!"  
  
"Else what?!"  
  
"SIT! And you Kyuubi stop it, I don't think you're with Naraku at all, just ignore what Inuyasha says." Chided Kagome as she looked at both hanyous.  
  
"It's kinda hard when talking to stupid dogs."  
  
"Better a dog than a damn fox." Said Inuyasha as he got up from the small crater he was in.  
  
"Jackass."  
  
So the insults continued on into the night between the two before they started to become tired after five hours. As the group finally settled off to sleep, a few yards away a woman wearing a long red and white kimono, black hair placed into a bun, light red eyes sat on a tree branch while fanning herself.  
  
"Naraku was right, looks as though Inuyasha and his friends have picked up two powerful half-breeds."  
  
"Do you want us to attack?" Asked a hulking figure which looked like a disfigured Minotaur with a vast assortment of spikes sprouting from its back.  
  
"Do whatever you want to but leave the two ninjas alone."  
  
"Fine Kagura but don't forget your end of the bargain."  
  
"I won't." Said the demon as he and others like him began to advance on Inuyasha's camp.  
  
Back at the camp everyone continued to sleep until Inuyasha's ears started to twitch and he woke up.  
  
"Huh? What's that?" Said Inuyasha as he put his hand on his blades hilt.  
  
"It's nothing now go back to sleep." Groaned Miroku right before his head was nearly crushed by the hoof of one of the Minotaurs.  
  
"Does that look like it's nothing?" Growled Inuyasha as he leapt from his sleeping spot on the tree and cleaved the demon in half.  
  
"Uhh…no."  
  
"Where did these things come from?" Questioned Sango as she and the others, minus Naruto, awoke to all the commotion.  
  
"I have no freaking clue! My chakra's close to normal so here I go…DONTON! DOROKU BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Shouted Kyuubi as the ground spat out three large rocks which took on his form as they landed.  
  
"Kagome get Naruto and get away from here now!" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright." Said Kagome as she lifted Naruto into her arms and ran off.  
  
"Crap these guys are strong." Said Miroku as he jumped back wards to avoid a punch from another Minotaur demon which created a large crater.  
  
"Yeah but not strong enough! DONTON KYUUBI RENDAN!" Shouted Kyuubi as he slid towards a demon and kicked it up into the air where his three earth clones hit the demon with a multitude of attacks before the real Kyuubi sent it crashing back to the ground with an inverted crescent kick.  
  
"Impressive, but I'm still better!" Smirked Inuyasha.  
  
"We'll see Dog Boy!"  
  
"Miroku don't use your Wind Tunnel it's the Shaimiyo-sho." Said Sango as she pointed to a swarm of bees above them.  
  
"Of all the luck in the world." Muttered Miroku as he refastened the prayer beads back onto his hand.  
  
"Great just which one of Naraku demons is it this time, probably that bitch Kagura." Said Inuyasha as he sliced another demon in half.  
  
"You should know by now if you're being assaulted by demons it has to be me." Smirked Kagura haughtily as she walked out into the clearing.  
  
"Oh great look the bitch is here."  
  
"Humph, you won't die yet, but you're little girl is about to."  
  
"Sango and Miroku try to get to Kagome while me and Kyuubi deal with Kagura."  
  
"We'd like to but at the moment we're kind of occupied at the moment." Said Miroku as he parried a blow from a demon as Sango countered with a blow to its neck.  
  
"Grrr, you bitch….BAKURYUHA!" Shouted Inuyasha as he swung his sword causing a vortex of wind to shoot out at Kagura.  
  
Kagome was running with Naruto in her arms away from the battle. The girl looked down at Naruto while thinking how could a kid his size be so dang heavy. Kagome stopped to rest when she heard a light groan coming from Naruto as he started to wake up slowly. Happy to see that Naruto was waking up, Kagome set the boy down before the ground around her began to shake as a giant snake burst from the ground.  
  
"Oh no." Muttered Kagome as she looked at the demon in front of her and Naruto.  
  
"Oi what's going on?" Asked Naruto as he woke up fully without noticing the demon in front of him.  
  
"Naruto look out!"  
  
"Huh?" Was all that Naruto could let out before the demon thrusted his tail through his stomach and flung him into a nearby tree.  
  
"NARUTO!" Shouted Kagome as she ran over to Naruto's body before the snake demon cut her off.  
  
"You should worry more about yourself." Hissed the demon before it was sent sprawling upwards after a foot connected with its jaw.  
  
"The hell, I thought I killed you already?" Questioned the snake demon as he looked at Naruto.  
  
"Does it look like you did dickweed?" Grinned Naruto evilly as his whisker markings on his cheeks became more defined and his eyes started to look like a wild fox's and became blood red, "Now….let's get wild."  
  
------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi: What the hell just happened?  
  
Miroku: Your brother has went into the Riot of Blood.  
  
Sango: Isn't that what Iori Yagami and other Orochi people do?  
  
Kyuubi: It's true, you're a genius sweeto!  
  
Sango: KYUUBI!!  
  
Kyuubi: It was worth the pain .  
  
Miroku: Biter, anyways we're still fighting Kagura and the demons when help shows up in the form of a berserk Naruto who manages to beat all of the demons, but now he has his sights set on two more demons. Kyuubi seeing that Naruto has the full ability to kill him and Inuyasha unleashes his most devestating attack. Stay around for the next installment of Foxed, Rasengan. Kyuubi's Desperation.


	5. Rasengan Kyuubi's Desperation

Foxed  
  
Chapter 5: Rasengan. Kyuubi's Desperation  
  
By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Inuyasha or Naruto or Samurai Spirits/Showdown or Final Fantasy.  
  
Kagome could only look on in shock as she saw Naruto, whom she thought was dead, get up as if nothing happened to him. Naruto stretched his arms for a few seconds while looking at the snake demon before him. Starting to feel a tiny bit scared the snake began to back up slowly away from Naruto but it didn't get very far as Naruto lashed out at the demon and began to slash at it wildly with his now clawed hands while a hazy red aura trailed each of his strikes before he held his arms out to his side and roared loudly while his aura manifested itself as nine tails which spun around him and knocked the snake demon a few yards away from them. Naruto then proceeded to make a series of fast signs with his hands as the now brutalized snake demon lifted its body up slowly.  
  
"KATON! RYUUKA ENDAN!" Shouted Naruto as he let out a giant stream of fire which covered the snake and reduced it to ashes.  
  
"Naruto..." Said Kagome worriedly as she watched Naruto laugh darkly after killing his enemy.  
  
"Hm..well look what we got here a human...mmm and one that hasn't been 'touched' yet....and more demons. I want more...I need to feel it again."  
  
"Naruto come back!"  
  
"Oh I'll come back to have some fun with you after I deal with the other demons."  
  
Back with the rest of the group, everyone was doing fine to a certain degree since Kyuubi was able to get Kagura to leave the battle earlier, but no matter how many demons they got rid of it was like another two would come to take their place. Growling Kyuubi performed a few seals and let loose a few blasts of lightning which Inuyasha amped up with his Kaze no Kizu. After clearing out another group of demons which were quickly replaced, everyone began to panic when more beagan to show up once more that was until they were all wiped out in a flash of red. Catching their senses they all looked to see Naruto slouched over and breathing hard amongst the remains of the demons.  
  
"I don't believe it, it's Naruto." Said Miroku.  
  
"And he wiped out all the demons with just one attack." Added Sango.  
  
"Feh, I say the fox got lucky." Snorted Inuyasha as he sheathed his blade.  
  
"Oi Naruto that was awsome, a bit out of control but still." Smirked Kyuubi as he walked over to Naruto but stopped as a kunai whizzed past his head.  
  
"Thanks..." Said Naruto.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Naruto?!"  
  
"Just need to test my strength...just two hanyous...but I guess it's better than nothing." Said Naruto as he fixed his eyes on Kyuubi and Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha be careful Naruto's gone beserk!" Shouted Kagome as she ran towards the others.  
  
"We can kinda see that now Kagome." Said Miroku.  
  
"Great, so we have to subdue him...anyone got any ideas?" Said Inuyasha as he drew out his sword.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"DIE!" Growled Naruto.  
  
"Jeez he's gotten faster!" Snapped Inuyasha as he jumped in order to dodge Naruto's attack.  
  
"No you're just slow!" Grinned Naruto darkly as he appeared behind Inuyasha and kicked him him into a tree while at the same time driving a few kunai into his back.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?"  
  
"I can't move...that damn brat broke my spine...crap it'll take a while to heal." Grimaced Inuyasha.  
  
"Shit! Naruto snap the fuck out of it!" Shouted Kyuubi as he lifted up Inuyasha and doged another strike from Naruto which left a rather sizeable indentation in the ground.  
  
"Stop running and fight me!" Howled Naruto as he performed another set of seals and let loose with his Ryuuka Endan.  
  
"Fuck." Grimaced Kyuubi as he set Inuyasha down and performed another set of seals causing a stream of water in the shape of a dragon to counter Naruto's fire stream.  
  
"Man this battle is insane."  
  
"It is but I fear that Inuyasha and Kyuubi will be killed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep in mind that they've been fighting demons for a good time before Naruto showed up in demon mode."  
  
"Oh man can't anything ever go right for us?"  
  
Back at the fight, Kyuubi was contemplating his options on how to deal with Naruto. He knew that all of the jutsus that he had wouldn't do a thing to Naruto except for one and it had a possibility of killing Naruto, but seeing as how it was the only way to save Inuyasha he had to risk it.  
  
"Yondaime forgive me for what I'm about to do." Whispered Kyuubi as a spinning sphere of red light began to form in his right palm.  
  
"Come on!" Yelled Naruto.  
  
"YOU ASKED FOR IT, RASENGAN!!" Yelled Kyuubi as he thrusted his right palm at Naruto causing the sphere to connect with Naruto and grow larger knocking the youth back and tearing up a good portion of the landscape.  
  
After the attack died down, everyone looked around to see a trench in the ground which stretched ahead for a few yards before it came to a stop against a large tree which had a small indintation which held a bloodied Naruto. Kyuubi rushed towards Naruto and checked the youth whom slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Kyuubi.  
  
"Oi...why do I feel like warm crap that's been stepped on by Gamabunta?" Coughed Naruto.  
  
"Long story bro, long story just rest right now okay?"  
  
"Gotcha." Said Naruto tiredly as he fell asleep in Kyuubi's arms.  
  
----------------------------------------------

Sango: That was insane  
  
Inuyasha: I'll say damn my back is killing me!  
  
Kagome: Oh get over it you big baby.  
  
Inuyasha: But it hurts. T.T  
  
Kyuubi: Anyways. It's been a nice three months since our incident with a beserk Naruto and everythings gone well. We've met some interesting characters during our travels but out of the blue we're attacked by this funky looking girl named Kaguya, the whole Shinchin-Tai, Naraku's crazy ass and his punks. All we have are my self, Naruto, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, a fox kit, a fire-cat demon, four wolves, and a silver haired pansy that's followed by a little girl and a frog.  
  
Sesshomaru: Watch your tounge fox.  
  
Kyuubi: Don't interrupt!  
  
Sesshomaru: .  
  
Kyuubi: As I was saying before I was so rudely cut off...we're being attacked and then out of the blue our little group..  
  
Kouga: What the hell do you mean little there's fifteen of us!"  
  
Kyuubi: Next person to cut me off is gonna get One Thousand Years of Pain five times followed up by Ten Thousand Years of Pain!  
  
Everyone else:........  
  
Kyuubi: That's better, as I was saying we all of a sudden find ourselves back in good ol' Fire Country and right next to another kid who has a sealed demon in him. Stay on the look out for the next chapter of Foxed, Grand Battle. Return to Fire Country.


	6. Grand Battle Return to Fire Country

Foxed  
  
Chapter 6: Grand Battle. Return to Fire Country.  
  
By: Sano-Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing relating to Inuyasha or Naruto or Samurai Spirits/Showdown or Final Fantasy.  
  
It had been a long three months since the incident of a berserk Naruto. Since then the group has met the other two members of the shard hunter groups Shippo the fox demon kit and Kirara the fire cat demon as well as their rivals, the wolf demons Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame. Also the Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru and his traveling companions Rin and Jaken. In addition to meeting the other members, the group also had a few more runs ins with the Shichinin-Tai but were able to whittle down the group down to two members, Jakotsu and the leader Bankotsu. Also Kyuubi and Naruto began to teach the others how to manipulate charka and teach them whatever jutsus they knew while Naruto was learning on controlling his demonic energy with some help from Inuyasha. At the meantime near Mount Fuji, the Shard Hunters were currently in a heated battle against the remaining members of the Shichinin-Tai and a horde of demons from the surrounding area.  
  
"God damnit why the hell of all times did Bankotsu and the fruity freak have to show up now?!" Naruto snapped as he hoped up into the air while performing a set of hand seals, "DOTON! YOMI NUMA!"  
  
"Gee Naruto maybe if you hadn't been such an idiot and expelled a large amount of jaki when training! KATON! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" Miroku shouted as he launched hundreds of fireballs from his mouth towards the demons which were caught in Naruto's mud pit.  
  
"Fighting won't get ya anywhere children!" Huffed Kyuubi as he blocked a strike from a demon and countered by driving a rasengan through its head.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" Shouted Inuyasha as he sent his attack towards Bankotsu whom dodged the attack.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha I thought you were better than this!" Shouted Bankotsu. Bankotsu was at least Inuyasha's height wearing the same style of clothes, only that his was white with a purple stripe running down the right side of the collar and a lavender breast plate and left shoulder guard with curved purple lines. The youth resurrected drew back his sword Banryuu a large black broadsword which was bigger than Tetsuiga.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up mummy boy!"  
  
"Hah, nothing! Die Inuyasha!"  
  
"Nobody here gets to kill the mutt besides me!" Shouted a voice behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga what the hell are you doing here?!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Protecting Kagome from whatever trouble you caused."  
  
"It was Naruto that started this!"  
  
"Hey it isn't like anything else can go wrong!"  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Said Narku as he appeared with Kana, Kagura, and a new girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a white kimono with lavender lotus leaves on them.  
  
"You just had to open your big ass mouth didn't you Naruto?" Huffed Kouga as he blocked a strike from Jakotsu and countered with a kick to the throat.  
  
"Oh give me a break!" Pouted Naruto as he saw even more demons come out of the woodwork.  
  
"Granted." Said a suave voice over to Naruto's right as demon covered in a green goo began to melt.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I suggest that you refrain from talking and concentrate on fighting fox."  
  
"Where are Rin and Jaken?" Miroku asked as he finished a jutsu which washed away a large portion of demons in a wave of muddy water.  
  
"They're with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame." Said Sesshomaru as he cleaved a demon in half with his sword and rushed Kagura.  
  
"Good." Said Kagome as she let off arrow after arrow.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha amuse me." Bakotsu taunted as he danced around ever strike Inuyasha made.  
  
"Amuse this! DOTON! SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!" Shouted Inuyasha as he vanished from sight.  
  
"What the.." Was all Bankotsu could say before he was dragged into the ground up to his neck.  
  
"And here's the kick…it's good!" Said the hanyou as he ran towards Bankotsu's exposed head and kicked him out of the ground.  
  
"Pathetic Inuyasha…Kaguya deal with Inuyasha for me now." Naraku said.  
  
"Humph, why should I?"  
  
"Remember that Kana now holds your heart inside of her mirror so if you don't wish to die then you'll obey me."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
"Like hell she can kill me." Snorted Kyuubi as he began to form a bright red and purple Rasengan.  
  
"Okay…that one looks pretty damn powerful to me." Muttered Kouga as he looked at a blinding ball of grey light being formed in Kaguya's palms.  
  
"Great." Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up and let's just kill this bitch." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Fine by me." Grinned Inuyasha as he hefted his sword onto his left shoulder.  
  
"DIE!" Shouted Kaguya.  
  
"BAKRYUUHA!"  
  
"RASENGAN!" Shouted Kyuubi as the three attacks collided and a bright flash erupted.  
  
The group found themselves lying down on the ground after the light from the combined attacks of Kaguya, Inuyasha, and Kyuubi died down. Looking around they found themselves in the middle of the road surrounded by a bunch of tall trees also, and that they were missing Kouga's pack, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, and their attackers.  
  
"Oi, where the hell are we?" Inuyasha asked while helping Kagome up.  
  
"I don't know where we are." Said Sango.  
  
"The hell…we're back in Fire Country." Said Naruto as he recognized the area.  
  
"You're right Naruto but how?" Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Must've been the reaction between your Rasengan, Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha, and Kaguya's attack that did this." Deducted Miroku.  
  
"Okay, but that doesn't explain what happened to the others."  
  
"I don't know but we'll find out hopefully."  
  
"Hey I hear somebody coming."  
  
"Man why the hell did they leave me again? Sure I slept in again but that didn't mean for them to do that. Bunch of ass-hats, I'll get them for this." Muttered a dark skinned young man with reddish-brown eyes and a matching afro. The boy was wearing a dark brown and red omniyo monk uniform, and a forehead protector around his neck with two triangular markings across from each other and a crescent moon in the middle.  
  
"Hey kid!" Inuyasha said as the youth bristled.  
  
"Kid?!"  
  
"Excuse my friend, may I ask who you are?" Apologized Kyuubi as he stepped in from of Inuyasha.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?"  
  
"Sorry about that, I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, and that's my little brother Naruto, my fiancée Sango, my cousin Miroku, and my baby sister Kagome and her husband Inuyasha. Oh yeah we're all from Leaf Village" Kyuubi lied while everyone glared daggers at him.  
  
"Cool. I'm Kuma Oryn, and I'm from Crescent Moon Village."  
  
"So are you heading for Leaf Village?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm participating in the Chuunin Exam Finals tomorrow."  
  
"The Chuunin Exam?!" Naruto yelled wide-eyed.  
  
"Hey now I remember you, you're the one who beat my teammate in the prelims, a bit stupid how you did it, but hey whatever gets the job done." Said Kuma.  
  
"Sure whatever you say…well guess we'll be seeing each other later on."  
  
"Yeah, later man."  
  
"Crescent Village...." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Yeah but that isn't all I could sense a demon's jaki all over him." Said Miroku as he watched Kuma walk down the road.  
  
"No…the demon's inside of him." Said Kagome.  
  
"So you mean the demon's sealed in him?" Said Sango.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well this is gonna be interesting but one thing." Said Naruto.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I remember beating up Kiba in the prelims and I never heard of the Crescent Moon Village. Also the engraving on his headband matches the markings on Sesshomaru's face."  
  
"Naruto's right…what if the clashing of energies managed to disrupt the flow of time and changed everything?"  
  
"We might not know but let's go back to our village and sort this out." Said Kyuubi as he and the others all followed Kuma towards Kohonagakure.  
  
Elsewhere, in a dark room in a city which was covered in perpetual darkness, a man sat down at a large table carved out of stained oak and layered with gold and onyx, a man with long silver hair, gold eyes, and wearing a deep purple and black robe sat. The man was working on some forms when another person came into the room. The person had short and spiky reddish-brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a light yellow mesh shirt underneath a black flak jacket, a forehead protector like Kuma's tied to his left shin, a pair of baggy black pants, and a pair of black sandals.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, we've received word from our men escorting our Genin team that our friends have shown up."  
  
"Good Shippo keep an eye out for them. Also go with Haku and Zabuza and meet up with Ayame and tell her to allow Kuma to remove his mana limiters." Sesshomaru said as he ran a clawed finger across his desk.  
  
"What for?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Simple, there's a snake moving through the leaf."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha: Well this Fire Country ain't that bad Naruto.  
  
Naruto: Yeah, I know but I wonder what happened to your brother, Kouga and his pack, and Rin? Oh and those crazy bitches attacking us.  
  
Kyuubi: Also I'm wondering about this boy coming from a village that I've never even heard about.  
  
Miroku: Yes, also that boy's haitate was marked with your brother's facial markings Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah.  
  
Naruto: Anyways, the Chunin Exam is starting up and we finally get to see what this Kuma guy can do. What the hell Thick-brow's in the finals?! Zabuza and Haku are alive and Inuyasha's brother is the Kage of Crescent Village and Shippo's a Jounin while Kouga and Ayame are Jounin instructors?! Kuma is up first against the Sand girl and he's using some powerful jutsus and attacks with no hand seals….and wow that's a pretty big sword he's pulling from the ground. Stay tuned for more surprises in the next chapter of Foxed, Chunin Exam Finals Begin. Kuma the Mage-Nin vs. Temari of the Demon Wind.


	7. Chunin Exam Finals Begin Kuma the MageNi...

Foxed  
  
Chapter 7: Chunin Exam Finals Begin. Kuma the Mage-Nin vs. Temari of the Demon Wind.  
  
By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer: Weown nothing relating to Inuyasha or Naruto or Samurai Spirits/Showdown or Final Fantasy. Sano lays claim to all OC's though.  
  
It took the group the rest of the day in order to make it back to Kohona. As the group made it to the gates of Kohona they were greeted by none other than Kuma whom ws standing right beside a woman with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. The woman was wearing the same outfit as Shippo with her headband tied around her waist. Upon getting closer the groups eyes widened to the size of saucers as the recognized the woman as Ayame.  
  
"Oi, there you guys are!" Shouted Kuma  
  
"Hey everybody." Smiled Ayame as she looked at the group.  
  
"Ayame but...how?" Asked Sango.  
  
"It's a long story but I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Tell them what?" Said Kuma.  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned about yet, why don't you go and rest in the hot-springs with Haku, Kouga, and Shippo."  
  
"Hot-springs you say?" Said Kuma as a lecherous grin that would put Miroku, Jiraiya, and Kakashi to shame spread across his face  
  
"And no peeping."  
  
"Damn." Muttered Kuma as he walked off towards the hot springs but not before whipping out a book from inside his robes and letting out a few perverted giggles along the way while blushing.  
  
"What book is he reading to make him blush like that?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"Some perverted book called Icha Icha Paradise." Said Ayame disgustidly.  
  
"Hey my teacher reads that damn book and Ero-Senin writes them! If he reads them then that makes him a pervert!" Shouted Naruto as he pointed at the vanishing form of Kuma.  
  
"Naruto it isn't nice to judge somebody like that." Said Kagome.  
  
"No he's being accurate when he's talking about Kuma, he is a pervert." Said Ayame lamely.  
  
"He seems like a decent young man." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"That decent young man carressed my ass and breasts the day I was assigned to be his Jounin teacher."  
  
"So he's as bad as Miroku and Kyuubi." Said Sango as she cast a glare at Miroku and Kyuubi.  
  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Said Miroku and Kyuubi.  
  
"Ayame why are you here?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Waiting for you guys for the past five years."  
  
"Five years?"  
  
"Kouga and Shippo have been waiting a good ten years, Rin has been waiting six years, while your brother has been wating for over eighty-nine years. He created our village in case Naraku decides to show his ugly self."  
  
"So you were right about us being sent us to different points in time in this world Kagome." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"And my damn brother has been looking for us and preparing seeing as how Naraku and his bastards were sent here also." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"But what about Crescent Village?" Asked Naruto.  
  
"It was created by your Sesshomaru two years after he arrived here. Everyone in the village has demon blood flowing within their veins, and we've been allied to the Leaf and Sand since the Third Hokage was chosen."  
  
"Thanks for the info."  
  
"So is there anything else that we need to know?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes in the preliminaries Naruto defeated Hakkaku in your match and Sasuke beat Ginta, also that Rock Lee beat Neji, Gaara defeated Hinata through knocking her out, and Haku was left out of the competition as there was a uneven number of Genins. Also Kyuubi you've been listed as a transfer ninja to Crescent Village so you better put this on your body somewhere." Said Ayame as she handed a Crescent Village forehead protector to Kyuubi.  
  
"Did you just say Haku?!" Shouted Naruto.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah...but he's supposed to be dead with Zabuza."  
  
"Well they aren't, they were made Ninja of Crescent Village a year ago."  
  
"Man this is getting confusing."  
  
"So what about Kouga and Shippo?" Said Kagome.  
  
"Kouga is the Jounin instructor of Haku and Shippo is just a Jounin acting as a gaurd for Sesshomaru with Zabuza." Said Ayame.  
  
"Well that seem okay but what about Rin?"  
  
"She's back at Crescent seeing as how Sesshomaru believes something is going to happen during the exams."  
  
"What?" Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Orochimaru is planning to attack but that isn't all, our spies have said that he has amassed an army of lesser demons." Said Ayame.  
  
"Great."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Asked Naruto remembering Orochimaru.  
  
"Nothing except wait."  
  
The group walked through the streets of Kohona where people were glaring at them, well more like they were glaring at Naruto and Kyuubi as they passed by. The group continued to walk through the city of Kohona before they were stopped by none other than Naruto's teacher, Hatake Kakashi. The Jounin merely raised his one visable eye in amusement as he walked up to Naruto and put his hand on top of his head.  
  
"Yo Naruto how are you doing?" Said Kakashi as he ruffled Naruto's hair.  
  
"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, how about you still reading that perverted book Ero-Senin writes?" Laughed Naruto.  
  
"Of course, just got the limited edition one with five really hot girls and a hapless guy that manages to get with all of them."  
  
"Geez this book seems so dirty....mind if I read one." Said Miroku as he walked up to Kakashi.  
  
"Here's volume one." Giggled Kakashi as he whipped out a gold plated volume of Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei you pervert!" Shouted Naruto while Miroku began to blush and giggle as he read the book.  
  
"Oh quit I was trained by the Forth who was trained by Jiraiya-sama whom was trained by the Third, meaning that since you're trained by me you're going to be a little pervert yourself." Stated Kakashi.  
  
"Like hell I am!"  
  
"Anyways how are you Yoko no Kyuubi?"  
  
"How do you know?" Said Kyuubi as he looked at Kakasi uneasily.  
  
"Sensei told me what would happen if the fail should weaken and you two split."  
  
"Kyuubi what is he talking about?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Something that me and Naruto will explain later, now's just not the time." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"Anyways I'll escort your friends to their sleeping quarters for tonight Naruto and Kyuubi, see you at the finals." Said Kakashi as he walked off with the others leaving the two psuedo brothers alone in the streets.  
  
"Well Naruto let's go, you need to rest up before the finals."  
  
"Yeah. Hey let's have some ramen for dinner!"  
  
"Heh, sure bro." Smirked Kyuubi as he slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder  
  
The Uzumaki brothers went back to their apartment where they ate some ramen and Kyuubi taught Naruto a few genjutsu before the blonde haired youth fell asleep. The following day the stadium was filled to capacity with many villagers and ninjas from Kohona and some from the foriegn villages. Naruto stood in the center of the exam field where he saw Kuma giving him a thumbs up while Rock Lee was standing around and talking to the Sand trio of Kankuro, Garra, and Temari. Looking around some more he saw Haku standing next to Shikamaru whom was just staring up at the clouds while Shino was standing mutely. In the stands Inuyasha and the others were sitting down rooting on for Naruto while some villagers just glared at them for even mentioning the name Uzumaki. Soon Iruka walked out onto the field and the Genin began to line up.  
  
"Okay everyone, welcome to the Chuunin Exam Finals. Now all of you here are here to demonstrate your skills to everyone here in hopes of being promoted to the rank of Chuunin. To let you all know you are to fight until you are unable to continue or give up of your own free will. Also if you aim to kill your opponent after they've surrendered you will be disqualified." Iruka said as he overlooked the Genins, "Alright, for the first match we have Kuma Oryn of Crescent Village and Temari of Sand Village."  
  
"If anyone said I'd have to fight a cute girl like yourself in the Chuunin Exams I would have called them a damned liar." Kuma grinned as everyone except for himself, Iruka, and Temari left the arena.  
  
"I'm flattered but that won't get you nowhere in this fight." Smiled Temari as she pointed her fan at Kuma.  
  
"Well it couldn't hurt to try."  
  
"So shall we start?"  
  
"Hell yeah! DOTON! DORYUU ENDAN!" Said Kuma as he finished a set of hand seals as a large dragon had made of dirt came from the ground and shot several masses of mud at the girl.  
  
"NINPO, KAMAITACHI!" Shouted Temari as she sent Kuma's attack flying back at him with a huge gust of wind.  
  
"Hey, no sending back attacks!"  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
"Whatever you say! MOKUTON! JUKAI KOUTAN!" Kuma said, much to the surprise of most of the older ninjas, as a minature forest erupted in the middle of the arena.  
  
"KUCHIYOSE! KIRIKIRI MAI!" Said Temari as she bit her thumb and slid blood over her fan and swung causing a badger with a bandanda over it's left eye and surrounded by sickles and other bladed instruments to appeared and reduced the newly created forest to firewood.  
  
"Crud...GAIA ORYN!" Shouted Kuma as he he drove his hand into the ground and pulled out a sword made out of rock which was covered in dark green vines that was just as big as Zabuza's decapitator sword, "GAIA BIND!" The teen then swung the sword in a wide arc sending out a wave of thorned vines flying at Temari's summon wrapping around it tightly before it puffed out of existance.  
  
"You're really letting it all hang out aren't you?" Smiled Temari as she lept away from Kuma.  
  
"You know it! Hah now that you don't have that damnned fan you can't use your jutsus." Kuma smirked as he rushed at Temari and began to slash away until he sliced Temari's fan in two.  
  
"You think that I wouldn't be prepared for something like this? Well that'll cost you! RYUUJIN NO MAI!" Temari declared as she pulled out a smaller fan which was decorated with one red crescent slash and a circle, which caused Inuyasha and the group to look on in shock.  
  
Up in the stands, Inuyasha and the others were watching with great intrest as they saw Kuma being swallowed up by Temari's attack.  
  
"Hey wasn't that Kagura's fan?" Asked Kyuubi.  
  
"Yeah...but why would a human girl like her have the fan?" Said Sango.  
  
"And know Kagura's most destructive attack." Stated Miroku as he watched the battle intensely.  
  
"This is intense...hey Kagome is Kuma alright?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kuma...he's okay there's some type of barrier surrounding him." Said Kagome as she stretched her senses over to Kuma and saw the outline of a barrier surrounding him.  
  
Back with the Genins...  
  
"Man this is over, Temari has this in the bag." Said Kankuro.  
  
"I don't think so." Said Haku.  
  
"Oh you're that Haku kid right?" Said Kankuro as he turned around to face Haku.  
  
"Yes, and it would be wise not to underestimate my teammate seeing as how he hasn't even begun to use his family's specialty."  
  
"What, you mean that kid down there has a bloodline limit?"  
  
"You could say that, Kuma can use magic."  
  
"Magic...okay somebody's been hitting you on the head to much."  
  
"Believe what you will for now because you're just about to turned into a believer."  
  
With the Jounin instructors....  
  
"So Temari is using her mother's move." Said Baki thoughtfully.  
  
"Her mother was a ninja?" Asked Gai.  
  
"No..well she was a woman came to our village ten years ago. She was incredibly strong and believed in nothing but freedom she also cared for Temari and her brothers like they were her own. Besides if I were you I'd start getting the boy's cofin ready because I know of nobody who've survived that attack."  
  
"Don't underestimate Kuma." Said Ayame sternly.  
  
"How can't I when he's being pummeled by my student's attack?"  
  
"Because the Oryn family from Crescent Village teach their own only a set number jutsus which are mostly earth and wood. The number they learn are between six and ten but they're the only ones in the known world that can use magic and summon the creatures known as Aeons." Said Kakashi as he took his head band from over his eyes.  
  
"Seems like somebody's has done their homework."  
  
"No, I've just done a few missions with a Oryn girl before when I was thirteen...man the times we had." Said Kakashi as he closed his eyes as if he was smiling.  
  
"The only Oryn female around that I know of is Kuma's mother Shara." Said Ayame as Kakashi's eyes snapped open in shock.  
  
"Is she married?"  
  
"Nope, had Kuma out of wedlock when she was just fifteen, from what I heard her father said he was going to feed the guy that got Shara pregnant to the Aeons."  
  
"Oh shit." Muttered Kakashi as he looked down at Kuma.  
  
Back on ground level, Temari was panting as she watched as her attack finally died down with a grin which was soon replaced with a look of shock as she saw Kuma sitting on the ground with a smile on his face and a small greenish-white cabbit with long purple tipped ears, a red jewel on it's forehead and a long fluff tipped tail sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"How the hell could you survive that?!" Shouted Temari in disbelief.  
  
"Oh nothing my little friend Carbuncle couldn't handle..isn't that right?" Cooed Kuma as he scratched the creature under it's chin before getting up.  
  
"You're begining to get really irritating."  
  
"I hear that alot, Carbuncle cast Protect around the entire crowd okay?" Kuma said as Carbuncle happily bobbed it head and lept off of his shoulder as his jewel began to glow. The crowd looked on in awe as they saw a silvery wall form in front of them before it vanished completely, "Alright I didn't want to do this but since my jutsus and lesser magic aren't working I guess it's time for me to use my powerful summoning magic."  
  
"Magic...wait a minute are you saying that you're a Mage-Nin?!"  
  
"Haven't you heard that all Mage-Nins come from the Oryn family." Smirked Kuma as in the Genin waiting area Kankuro watched slack jawed, "Now if you don't mind I'll be winning this match. Soaring through the skies, bringer of the rains of life, lord of of the winds, I beckon you to bask my foe in your righteous rage, I summon you....QUETZACOTL!"  
  
The sky above Kohona began to be covered by thick dark clouds. In less that twelve seconds everything was dark with the exception of lightning which was arcing its way across the clouds and into the arena. A loud bird shrill was heard as a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the arena blinding everyone except Kuma in its wake. As the light died down the audience was captivated at a large jage colored eagle with two streaming tail feathers, large golden eyes, and electricity racing down its body. The bird lowered reared back with its beak open before it snapped it forward sending a blast of lightning at Temari. The girl was sent flying backwards into the side of the wall. After the creature finished its attack, it vanished in the same way that it appeared leaving the sky cloudless once more.  
  
"Winner, Kuma Oryn!" Shouted Iruka after a minute had passed.  
  
"Maybe I went a bit overborad summoning Quetzacotl huh?" Said Kuma while looking at Carbuncle as he raced over to where Temari was laying.  
  
"Ahh..." Moaned Temari.  
  
"Hey don't move you just got smacked with over 1,000 volts."  
  
"It hurts...I can't move my body that much."  
  
"You'll be fine in a manner of minutes, so lets just get you to the waiting area so my friend can help you out." Said Kuma as Temari gave him a weak nod.  
  
"You are a very tough opponent." Said Temari as Kuma lifted her up in his arms while Carbuncle lept onto Temari and began to lick her cheek.  
  
"So are you, nobody besides my mom, the Tsukikage, and Shippo-onee have ever made me summon a Aeon before in battle."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." Smiled Kuma as he carressed Temari's butt.  
  
"Hey watch your hands you little perv." Said Temari slyly while Kuma tried to act innocent.  
  
"I know not what you're talking about."  
  
Back up in the Kage booth, The Third and the Kazekage were talking about the recent fight.  
  
"That was a most interesting fight."  
  
"The boy, Kuma, has drawn my attention. To think that somebody can actually use magic, he should be able to win the entire tournament."  
  
"Well gentlemen I believe that we should wait before we make assumptions like that." Said Sesshomaru as he stepped out of a shadow casted by the Hokage's Jounin gaurd.  
  
"Ah Tsukikage how are you?" Smiled the Hokage as the Sesshomaru sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm well, now let's watch the rest of this exam now and see the outcome." Smiled Sesshomaru as Zabuza appeared behind him.  
  
At the Genin Waiting area everyone was talking about the results of the match just like the rest of the crowd.  
  
"See I told you not to underestimate Kuma." Smiled Haku.  
  
"So you were right." Said Kankuro as he waw Kuma jump up onto the rail of the waiting area.  
  
"Oi Haku can you help her get her mobility back?" Said Kuma as he gestured to Temari.  
  
"I'd love to." Smiled Haku.  
  
"I saw you." Said Garra as he walked up to Kuma whom was setting Temari down on the floor.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Kuma.  
  
"I saw you fondling my sister in the arena. Don't ever fondle my sister unless you feel that living is overrated." Stated Gaara coldly as he gave Kuma the 'I will kill you' look.  
  
"Uhh sure whatever you say...creepy ass kid." Muttered Kuma as he watched Garra walk away.  
  
"Ero-Mage." Said Naruto as he glared at Kuma.  
  
"Whatever Bakakage."  
  
"Alright for the next match we have Rock Lee of Leaf Village and Uchia Sasuke of Leaf Village!" Shouted Iruka as the crowd went wild at the mention of the name Uchia.  
  
"Alright, time for me to show that my victory over Neji in the preliminaries wasn't a fluke." Said Rock Lee as he jumped down to arena.  
  
"Humph." Scoffed Sasuke as he teleported into the ring with leaves swirling around him.  
  
"Let's give it our all Sasuke." Said Lee as he gave the 'Nice Guy' pose.  
  
"Shut up before I kill you before this match even starts." Said Sasuke coldly as he glared at Lee with Sharingan eyes activated.  
  
----------------------------------------------------

Kuma: Damn, man that was a pretty good workout if I don't say so myself.  
  
Naruto: You're a pervert.  
  
Kuma: No I'm not....though I would like to....  
  
Gaara: Are you speaking of doing anything perverted with my sister?  
  
Kuma: No....  
  
Gaara: For your sake you had better not.  
  
Naruto: Ha! Ero-Mage!  
  
Kuma: Don't call me Ero-Mage damnit!  
  
Haku: Idiots. The Chuunin Exams continue on with the match between the Genius of Hard Work, Rock Lee versus the No. 1 Rookie Uchia Sasuke. Something isn't right as Sasuke starts out with an intense killing intent as he to the surprise of all activates his curse seal to level two. Rock looks like he's about to loose but what's this...he's unlocking seven of the Eight Celestial Gates. But Sasuke's power is beginning to overwhelm him and cause him to loose control and attack the crowd and Rock has only one choice but to open the final gate knowing full well it'll kill him. Next time on Foxed, Shiki Renge. The Death And Rebirth Of The Beautiful Green Beast.


	8. Side Story 1: Cousin Kazama Kazuki

Foxed  
  
Side Story 1: Cousin. Kazama Kazuki  
  
By: Sano-Dead83  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing relating to Naruto or Inuyasha or some various Final Fantasy references, and now Samurai Spirits/Samurai Showdown.  
  
A.N.-I'll get back to the story but every so often I'll throw two side stories into this introducing characters from the Samurai Showdown series, the Kazama Sibilings, and Galford since they're all ninjas and I'll tie them into being blood realtives of Naruto. What type of relative from which side of his parents family...eh you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
Elsewhere in the Naruto world a month and a half before the beginning of the Chuunin Exam finals in the Hidden Mist Village was experiencing a normal day as it always had, with the exception of a young man with spiky fire red hair, bluish-gray eyes, wearing a black and red hakama, baggy red pants, tan sandles, a dark brown shash, a Mist ninja forehead protector tied around his left arm, and a ninja sword strapped to his back pacing back and forth while a younger woman with long black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a long white gown and stood idly by watching him. Finally the man stopped his pacing and sat next to the girl while tilting his head up to the sky.  
  
"I'm so pissed at the Mizukage right now." Growled the young man.  
  
"Calm down Kazuki." Said the girl.  
  
"How can I? I just overheard that I'm really the son of a fucking fire demon and that I'm starting to be considered so dangerous that they're planning to seal me inside a weapon!"  
  
"Demon or not, Kazuki you'll always be my brother. Even if the demon Enja was your father, he still layed with OUR mother."  
  
"Thanks Hazuki, but I just don't want to end up like my real father." Muttered Kazuki as he pulled his sword out and gazed at it.  
  
"Why don't you leave?"  
  
"Remember I'm number four of the Seven Mist Swordsmen, and we already had two of our guys run off and become missing-nins, and if I do run they'll send Mr. Perfect to hunt me down."  
  
"Sogetsu loves you too much to kill you." Sighed Hazuki as she layed her head against Kazuki's arm.  
  
"Then what about his ex?" Said Kazuki dryly as he remembered how his older brother killed his ex-girlfriend that became a missing nin for only a few days.  
  
"You're family."  
  
"He has a funny way of showing it." Muttered Kazuki as he stretched.  
  
"Oh stop it, how about we both leave?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, remember that I'm not a ninja so I could hire you to escort me wherever I want."  
  
"And as soon as we get far enough away we could fake our deaths and leave this village behind us for good, Hazuki you're brilliant!"  
  
"Thank you brother, but where should we go?"  
  
"How about Kohona?"  
  
"Why Kohona?"  
  
"I remember before mom died, she was telling me and Sogetsu about how our older cousin moved there and marrying the Hokage a few days before you were born."  
  
"You think it'll be alright?"  
  
"Eh, it'll be alright she'll help us out once I explain to her what's happening."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Later on that same day, Hazuki had hired Kazuki to escort her to the outskirts of Mist country. Both siblings were happy as they began their journey to leave the village behind them forever, sure they knew they were going to miss somethings, but with the Mizukage planning on sealing Kazuki's essence inside of a weapon leaving wasn't as hard as they thought. About a week into their journey the two were encountered by three figures in black cloaks, with animal masks marked with the symbol of the Mist village standing before them.  
  
"Kazama Kazuki, under the orders of the Mizukage you are to return at once to the village." Said one of the hunter-nins.  
  
"What if I don' wanna go?" Said Kazuki lazily.  
  
"Then we are told to kill you."  
  
"Hazuki go off to the side while I take care of these bastards." Ordered Kazuki as Hazuki obeyed.  
  
"Do you really think you can take all three of us on?"  
  
"Sure, KATON! HOONO BUSHININ NO JUTSU!" Screamed Kazuki as his sword ignited on fire as several wisps of flame leapt from his sheath and became indentical replicas of him.  
  
"No hand seals...."  
  
"Oh don't tell me you didn't know that I'm from an advanced bloodline?"  
  
"It doesn't matter! SUITON! SUIRYU-DAN!" Shouted another hunter-nin as a huge stream of water washed over Kazuki and the fire clones.  
  
"Feh, for being from an advanced bloodline the jackass forgot that fire will always lose to water."  
  
"It's getting pretty hot...oh shit." Said the ninjas as he noticed a ball of fire heading his way.  
  
"FUCK OFF! KATON! BOUBAKU KAEN GEKI!!" Yelled a blazing Kazuki as he charged the ninja and connected causing a massive explosion wich left nothing but a pile of ashes remaining where the hunter-nin once stood.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"DAIBAKU SATSU!" Shouted Kazuki once more as a surge of heat passed through his arms and into the two remaining hunter-nins ingiting them on fire.  
  
"Kazuki are ou alright?" Asked Hazuki as she walked from the bushes and looked at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, they thought they had me, but oh well. Seeing as how I've become a missing-nin guess I can really cut my ties to the village now." Said Kazuki as he took the forehead protector off of his arm as tossed it away.  
  
"Kazuki..."  
  
"Don't worry let's just go now, we got family waiting for us in Kohona. Besides it should be good since the Chuunin exam is about to begin."  
  
"Yes." Smiled Hazuki as she and Kazuki resumed their trek to Kohona. 


	9. Shiki Renge The Death And Rebirth Of The...

Foxed  
  
Chapter 8: Shiki Renge. The Death And Rebirth Of The Beautiful Green Beast.  
  
By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer: We own nothing relating to Inuyasha or Naruto or Samurai Spirits/Showdown or Final Fantasy. Sano claims the OC's in this story.  
  
The entire crowd was going crazy for the beginning of the match to begin. In the Jounin teachers area, Gai was cheering on Lee while everyone looked at him wierdlyt except for Kakashi whom was thinking about his son which he had finally seen and that of Sasuke whose bloodlust caught him by surprise. Kakashi just continued to watch all the while knowing that something wrong was about to go terribly wrong during the match. The Genins however were all talking about whom they think were going to win.  
  
"Hmph the Uchia and Lee, this will be a interesting match." Said Gaara as he looked down at the two.  
  
"I know I believe that Lee will win." Said Haku.  
  
"How can Lee win against Sasuke when he can't even perform ninjutsu or genjutsu, I mean his win against Neji must've been just a fluke anyways." Said Temari as Carbuncle nestled himself into her shirt.  
  
"Lee is the only one besides his sensei and mine that are masters of taijutsu. Everyone is only used to those that use gen or ninjutsu in their fights but they're always unprepared to deal with a taijutsu master."  
  
"Yeah but Sasuke has those Sharingan eyes, he's just gonna copy Lee's movements." Temari stated while petting Carbuncle lightly.  
  
"He would, but Lee can open the Celestial Gates and that's just something that Sasuke can't copy." Added Shino.  
  
"Yeah but he can only open one." Said Shikamaru.  
  
"No, after training with Gai-sensei and Kouga-sensei he has mastered the Lotus." Said Haku.  
  
"Wait a minute so you're saying that Lee can open all the gates if he wanted?!" Sputtered Naruto.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well it looks like this battle has just become unpredictable now." Said Shino with a hint of amusement in his normally bland voice.  
  
In the arena Lee was staring at his opponent with focus as he slipped into his normal fighting stance. With one arm out, he gestured for Sasuke to come towards him which the latter did with out so muchwaisting a second. Sasuke lept into the air and tried to deliver a kick to Lee's throat which was just slapped aside by Lee's outstreched hand. Lee the retaliated by punching at Sasuke but it was also countered with a kick from Sasuke. Leaping away from eachother the two looked at each other when Lee decided to look towards the Jounin booth and saw Gai giving him a thumbs up. Smiling, Lee reached down to his leg warmers to the surprise of Sasuke and pulled out a set of ankle weights. Sasuke just smirked at Lee cockily.  
  
"If you believe that taking off a few weights is going to help you then you are sadly mistaken." Said Sasuke.  
  
"You weren't there for my fight against Neji so you will see me when I don't hold back now." Lee grinned as he tossed his weights over to the remains of a tree from Kuma's jutsu.  
  
"You're..." Started Sasuke before he saw the weights land, destroying the tree and creating a large crater where the landed kicking up a large amount of dust.  
  
"Now let's go!" Cheered Lee as he vanished from the view of everyone and appeared behind Sasuke, "KONOHA SENPUU!"  
  
"Geck!" Excalimed Saskue as he was across the arena by Lee's attack, "What the hell...I can't follow him with my Sharingan."  
  
"I've said it before a genius like yourself and Neji can be beaten by a genius of hard work! ORA!" Screamed Lee as he began to deliver a combo on Sasuke before kicking him into the air.  
  
Up in the stands Neji was watching with a tiny smirk at how his teammate was doing. For once the young Huuyga was happy seeing as how Lee taught him that he could do anything and can escape his destiny, eventhough it took Lee beating the hell out of him to realize that. Neji knowing what Lee was going going to do stood up much to the surprise of his Uncle Hiashi, and his cousins Hinata and Hanabi, and his their teammates Ten-Ten and Kiba.  
  
"GO LEE! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KOHONA!" Laughed Neji as everyone looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Umm...Neji are you okay?" Asked Hinata.  
  
"Of course, for once I am. Lee deserves to win after what he's acomplished so far."  
  
"I think he went crazy after being hit with that Omote Renge." Muttered Kiba to Ten-Ten whom nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"No, Neji's right. Lee is going to be the victor." Said Hiashi as he watched Lee perform the Omote Renge on Sasuke causing the entire crowd go wild.  
  
"It seems this fight is over."  
  
"Man that's alot of dust, hey Hinata can you see anything?" Asked Ten-Ten.  
  
"I'll try....oh my..." Gasped Hinata as she activated her Byakugan and stared at the cloud of dust seeing an unnatural amount of chakra being generated by the prone body of Sasuke.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lee's in trouble...I sensed this chakra before in the Forest of Death during the second test." Said Neji as he activated his own Byakugan.  
  
"Well what kind of chakra is it?!" Shouted Kiba.  
  
"A demon's."  
  
Over with Kagome and the others...  
  
"Holy shit did you just see what that kid did?!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, he's powerful in order to perform a technique like that." Said Kyuubi.  
  
"But it looks like he's winded after doing it though." Added Miroku looking at Lee.  
  
"Yeah...whoah did anyone else here feel a demon's jaki?" Said Kagome.  
  
"Yes...it's coming from the boy that was the victim of the attack. This looks like it's going to be bad."  
  
"What is?" Asked Sakura and Ino whom were sitting behind the group the entire time and listening on their conversation.  
  
"Umm nothing." Lied Miroku.  
  
"You're lying something is going on with Sasuke and I want to know what!" Said Sakura.  
  
"Feh why should we tell you since you're about to see for yourself." Snorted Inuyasha.  
  
Back on ground level, Lee was panting and grinning at having dealt a large amount of damage on Sasuke, that was until a burst of purple chakra blew away the dust. Lee gasped as he saw Sasuke standing with a series of black markings covering his body and his left eye was all black with a gold iris.  
  
"S-S-Sasuke?" Sputtered Lee in surprise.  
  
"To think that you actually hurt me...for that I will kill you." Said Sauske as the markings began to overtake his body and his form changed. His skin became black, his hair became white as a pair of horns grew from his forehead, he grew at least two heads taller, and his Sharingan eyes went from their normal red to a glowing yellow.  
  
"What is this?" Muttered Lee as Sasuke vanished from his view.  
  
"The power I gained from a great man." Said Sasuke as appeared behind Lee and stabbed him in the shoulder with a kunai.  
  
"Grahh...damn you've become faster..."  
  
"And stronger Lee, why don't you give up anyways since I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Never...I'll fight on even if I die, I'll take you down with me!"  
  
"Heh such boasts aren't going to get you anywhere Lee, so why don't you just lay down while I begin to have some fun." Grinned Sasuke darkly as he punched Lee in his ribs causing the taijutsu user to fall down before Sasuke stepped on his back.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"Heh, now where to begin with all this potential...I guess there's a nice place to start! KATON! RYUUKA NO JUTSU!" Yelled Sasuke as he blew a stream of fire at a section of the stands and incenerated all the spectators there.  
  
"Sasuke stop this madness now!" Ordered an Anbu member with a tiger mask as he and some assorted Chuunins and Jounins rushed towards the Uchia.  
  
"Are you all really so willing to die, very well then.....KATON! KUROI HOUSENKA NO JUTSU" Cried Sauske as he fired a stream of mini black fireballs at the group heading towards him and releshing in hearing the screams of those that were hit and where burning to death slowly, "Now for the dobe... KATON! KARYUU ENDAN!" Cried Sauske as he launched a stream of fire at the Genin area and smiled again as an explosion rocked the booth and the surrounding area.  
  
Up in the booth with the Genins, Carbuncle was alert and his gem was glowing as a barrier surrounded all of the Genins in the booth. Everyone was shaken but relieved that the tiny Aeon that saved them just moments before the attack hit, but they were also remorseful at those around their booth that weren't so lucky. Gaara began to growl lowly when after the smoke cleared he saw Sauske killing the spectators as they tried to flee in addition to the ninjas that tried to get him to stop.  
  
"Shit this is bad." Said Kuma.  
  
"Stop stating the obvious Kuma." Sighed Haku.  
  
"That jerk Sauske how can he attack everyone so damn freely?!" Shouted Shikamaru.  
  
"Because...he's gone mad with power, he believes that everyone is nothing so he will kill just for the sake of killing." Said Gaara simply as he touched the tattoo on his head.  
  
"And how would you know Creepy?" Kuma asked.  
  
"I was once like him."  
  
"Gaara..." Started Temari.  
  
"Don't worry let's just try to help those that we can escape while the Jounin try to stop the Uchia." Said Kankuro.  
  
"Um if you haven't noticed they're getting their asses handed to them!" Said Naruto.  
  
"Fine, I will go assist them." Said Garra.  
  
"And just how do you manage to do.....that?" Said Kuma in shock as he and the others watched Garra's sand cover his body and give him the form of a humanoid tanuki.  
  
"Like this." Said the now gravelly voice of Gaara as he hopped down into the arena and rushed Sasuke.  
  
"Well can't let him show me up...Nanook give me some chakra." Said Kuma before a aura of brown chakra erupted around his body and his eyes turned a slate grey.  
  
"What?" Said Naruto.  
  
"Demons, the amazing things you do when they're in ya." Kuma joked as he followed Gaara.  
  
"Oi wait for me!" Shouted Naruto as he enveloped himself in his red demon jaki and followed the two.  
  
Saskue was continuing his attack on the crowd with fervor until he was knocked aside by a pair of well aimed kicks. Looking for who kicked him, the Uchia grinned as he saw Gai and Kakashi standing in front of him. Gai having enough of Sasuke rushed at him while Kakashi began to charge for his Chidori but that wasn't enough as Sauske knocked Gai aside and punched Kakashi in his face causing him to lose focus.  
  
"Heh, you're not strong enough Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke as he kicked Kakashi in the face.  
  
"Why Sasuke?" Said the Jounin as he looked at his demented pupil.  
  
"You Leafs are weak, I was awakened to that fact by Orochimaru when I met him during the second stage of the exams."  
  
"Sauske he's only using you!"  
  
"So what...I've gained the power that I wanted and know I will gain the power of my brother by killing you all!" Sasuke shouted while advancing towards Kakashi.  
  
"You're not killing another person today!" Growled Gaara as he punched Sasuke away from Kakashi, "SUNA SHURIKEN!"  
  
"Pathetic." Muttered Sauske as he doged all of the sand projectiles until he was hit from behind by a giant boulder.  
  
"Hey ya ass always be aware of your surroundings damnit!" Shouted Kuma.  
  
"Ero-Mage you show off." Said Naruto.  
  
"Hahaha, you know it....you've got to be shitting me." Muttered Kuma as he saw Sasuke get up while balancing the boulder on his pinky.  
  
"That was close, you almost had me there. Here take this back!" Shouted Sasuke as he threw the boulder at Naruto and Kuma whom doged it at the last moment.  
  
"Take this Sasuke! KYUUBI REPPU!" Screamed Naruto as he lashed out with a jaki and chakra infused kick at Sasuke which the latter bloacked easily.  
  
"You're still weak Naruto."  
  
"SABAKU KYUU! SABAKU SOUSOU!" Shouted Gaara as he managed to capture Sasuke in his greatest skill but was shocked as Sasuke forced his way out of the sand cocoon.  
  
"You all are getting very annoying!"  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" Shouted a voice behind Sasuke as he was knocked away by a surge of energy which created a claw mark into the ground.  
  
"About time you guys decided to help out!" Shouted Naruto as he saw Inuyasha leap down into the arena with Miroku and Kyuubi.  
  
"Ya damn fox can't you you do anything right without my help?!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up damnit, he's pretty damn strong!"  
  
"Lovely, I don't know why I couldn't sense it earlier but he has a shard of the Shikon jewel in his body." Said Miroku.  
  
"What?!" Shouted Kyuubi.  
  
"So you all know now, well you can all just die!" Howled Sauske insanely as he sent out a wave of chakra which knocked everyone away from him, "Weaklings, now to kill her and finish getting my power."  
  
Up in the stands Sakura, Kagome, Ino, and Sango were getting anyone that wasn't able to get away unaware that Sasuke had managed to defeat all of the guys in the arena singlehandly when they heard a low chuckle behind them. Turning around they saw Sasuke in all his demonic glory come at them when he was tackled from the side by Neji, Hinata, and Kiba. But they were knocked aside easily as the others. Sango tried to stop the crazed Genin with a Ryuuka Endan but her attack was blocked and she was sent flying into Kagome and Ino whom were on their way to help her. Finally Sasuke was alone with Sakura and the boy just reached out with his massive hand and grabbed Sakura by her hair.  
  
"Heh, hello Sakura-chan." Said Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke..why, why are you doing this?" Cried Sakura.  
  
"So I can gain the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan like my brother and do you know how I gain it? Well I gain it by killing all those close to me. You know I loved you like a sister Sakura so by killing you I can gain the power faster, but don't worry I'll be sure to send everyone following you into death." Smirked Sasuke as he began to sliced at Sakura's body with a kunai lightly laughing each time the girl would scream.  
  
Back in the arena, Lee was slowly getting up from where he was when he heard Sakura's screams. Looking at the downed form of his mentor, Lee slowly made his way over to him and placed his forehead protector next to him. With determination in his eyes Lee began a slow chant.  
  
"First Seal: Initial Gate open, Second Seal: Heal Gate Open, Third seal: Life Gate open, Fourth Seal: Harm Gate open, Fifth Seal: Limit Gate open." Said Lee as his chakra exploded around his body causing his hair to shoot straight up and his skin to turn red while his eyes became a glowing white as he rushed to save Sakura, "Sixth Seal: View Gate open, Seventh Seal: Wonder Gate Open!"  
  
"What the hell?" Said a stunned Sasuke as he felt a surge of chakra.  
  
"KEEP YOUR FILTYH HANDS OFF OF SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee Yelled as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and with a sicking crunch broke it and then kicked him away.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Heh...Sakura-chan remember my promise where I said I'd protect you till the day I day, well I'm about to make good on my promise."  
  
"Lee...don't you'll die!" Pleaded Sakura.  
  
"I don't care Sakura-chan, I'd do anything for you because I love you." Whispered Lee as he ran at Sasuke.  
  
"LEE!"  
  
"CHIDORI!" Shouted Sasuke as he gathered all of his chakra around his right hand and ran at Lee with the sound of a thousand birds running after him.  
  
"THAT WON'T WORK! EIGHTH SEAL: DEATH GATE OPEN!" Shouted Lee as his skin became a light shade of blue and his hair grew till it reached the small of his back and white, "SHIKI RENGE!" Shouted Lee as he kicked Sasuke into the air and then followed him all the while landing punches and kicks at all of Sasuke's vital points, then Lee flew through Sasuke's body ripping him apart and setting the shard of the jewel free.  
  
The remains of Sasuke landed onto the ground followed by Lee whom reverted back to his normal self before he fell over and was caught by Gai whom had recovered along with everyone else. Lee looked at everyone and gave a weak laugh before speaking.  
  
"Gai-sensei I did it, I protected everyone...I feel great." Said Lee.  
  
"Yes Lee you proved your nindo, now take back you forehead protector." Said Gai.  
  
"I won't need it anymore...thank you Gai-sensei for teaching me and give my thanks to Kouga-sensei when you find him...Neji...Naruto...you guys were the best rivals I could ever ask for and Ten-Ten make sure Gai-sensei keeps up with his training...and Sakura-chan good-bye." Smiled Lee as he closed his.  
  
"Lee speak to me...show us the power of youth Lee..answer me Lee." Said Gai as tears began to fall from his eyes as well as the others, but no more than Sakura whom was crying heavily into Lee's chest.  
  
Lee opened his eyes to find himself standing in a dark room before a man dressed in all white burial kimono and a white haired oni mask stood in front of him. The man waved Lee to come over to him. Lee walked over to the man who laughed lightly at the look of confusion on the young taijutsu master's face.  
  
"Heh you're wondering where you are eh, Rock Lee?" Said the man.  
  
"Huh..you're right but who are you and how do you know my name?" Asked Lee.  
  
"I'm Shinigami, ya know the Grim Reaper?"  
  
"Then I'm dead?!"  
  
"You're a bright one aren't you?"  
  
"But is this heaven or hell?"  
  
"Nope, limbo. Listen kid I'm going to do something for you since you used the Shiki Renge in order to protect those closet to you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"The person whom developed the Lotus style was your great, great, grandfather and he only used the skill for his own personal gain but you did it for the opposite reason so I'm gonna let the after effects of the Lotus to pass you up forever."  
  
"T-Thank you sir!"  
  
"No problem kid and as a garantee this seal will negate all the negative side effects of the Lotus and any other forbidden taijutsu for you and it'll pass down to your children so consider this your Bloodline Limit." Said Shinigami as he grabbed Lee's fists causing a green and black dragon mark to glow underneath the bandages, "Now kid back to the land of the living!"  
  
Sakura continued to cry into Lee's chest when she felt a hand work its way through her hair. Startled the girl looked up from Lee's chest to see the Genin looking back at her with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan don't cry anymore, it doesn't suit you." Smiled Lee before Sakura slapped him.  
  
"You idiot, you know that opening all the gates would kill you!" Shouted Sakura as she slapped Lee again causing all the guys to wince.  
  
"But Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Lee I was worried about you...I didn't want to loose you but I'm glad that you're not dead. It's a miracle that the Shiki Renge didn't kill you." Sakura smiled as she helped Lee up from the ground.  
  
"More like Shinigami let me live."  
  
"You met the Shinigami?!" Exclaimed everyone after they digested what Lee said.  
  
"Yeah, he was kinda weird but he said he'd let me live because I used the Lotus to save everyone instead of my own personal gain, and he also gave me this. He said it'll negate all the negative effects of any taijutsu on me and it's now my Bloodline Limit." Said Lee as he removed the bandages on his fists to show the marks that the Shinigami placed on him.  
  
"Well looks like Lee's the strongest Genin here." Said Kakashi while Naruto and Kuma glared at him.  
  
"Yes, and I believe that he should have this." Said Gai as he threw his Jounin jacket at Lee.  
  
"But Gai-sensei I didn't even become a Chuunin." Said Lee.  
  
"Lee, your strength and dedication is beyond that of an ordinary Chuunin and I believe that the Village Commity and the Hokage would agree that you should be a Jounin."  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
"Feh, watch out Lee cause we're gonna be after you!" Said Naruto as the other male Genin nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"I know Naruto and I can't wait to fight you all as equals."  
  
"Damn what a mess that kid caused." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, he was my student and I didn't pay enough attention to him." Said Kakashi sadly.  
  
"Hey Kakashi don't blame yourself, Sasuke believed in nothing but power and he sold his soul on his own to obtain it." Said Asuma.  
  
"Besides he was pain in the ass." Said Kouga walking up to the group with Ayame. Kouga was wearing a pair of long black shorts, a Crescent Village forehead protector tied around his ankle and a black flack jacket.  
  
"Kouga-sensei did you see me fight?" Asked Lee as he put on the jacket, looking like a mini-Gai even more.  
  
"Nope, I was busy getting civillians away from here with the kages but I sure as hell could feel your battle."  
  
"Cool...to think I'm at the level of a Jounin."  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Shouted Kurenai as they heard an explosion.  
  
"Guys I think we may have more problems." Said Neji as he activated his Byakugan and looking for the source of the blast before settling on the north Kohona gate.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How about a thousand Sound ninjas and demons." Said Neji blandly as he focused on the army which burst their way through Kohona's north gate.  
  
--------------------------------------------

Lee: Man I feel even stronger than before!  
  
Gai: That's right Lee! The power of youth is exploding in this momentous occasion!  
  
Kuma: Freaks.  
  
Gaara: For once we agree.  
  
Kagome: I think that'll be the only thing the two of you will agree on.  
  
Temari: True.  
  
Sakura: Anyways since I just showed up finally I'll do the preview. Now that the previous match has finished.....  
  
Inuyasha: That wasn't a match it was a massacre!  
  
Sakura: Don't interrupt. Anyways, Kohona has just been rocked by a huge explosion. Demons and ninja from the Sound village are attacking the village and killing most of the civilians. The Hokage and Tsukikage try to help but are captured and forced into a duel with the Kazekage who reveals himself to be a demon named Naraku. Blood spills as the Kohona ninja's are swarmed with a mass onslaught and not even Hachimontonkou mode Lee, Kuma's Aeons, Naurto's and Temari's summons, and demon mode Gaara aren't enough to stop the carnage, that is until a giant mechanical angel arrives with an Oryn woman and the biggest pervet know to womankind. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Foxed, The Battle For Kohona pt.1  
  
A.N.-W007, finished another chapter. The later chapters won't dissapoint ya all and to all the Sasuke fans...sorry just felt like killing Sasuke off. Pairings....Sano decided to let you all know so here they go!  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome (Naturally)  
  
Kyuubi/Sango  
  
Miroku/Kurenai

Naruto/Hinata  
  
Kuma/Temari  
  
Sesshomaru/Tsunade  
  
Kakashi/Shara  
  
Lee/Sakura  
  
Shikamaru/Ino  
  
Garra/Kana (Hey it could work)  
  
Kiba/Ayame

Neji/Hazuki (The girl from the first side story)  
  
Baki/Kagura  
  
Shino/Rin  
  
Iruka/Shizune


	10. The Battle For Kohona pt1

Foxed  
  
Chapter 8: The Battle For Kohona pt.1  
  
By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer: We own nothing relating to Inuyasha or Naruto or Samurai Spirits/Showdown or Final Fantasy. Sano claims the OC's in this story.  
  
The group looked at Neji with a look of utter confusion and shock as they digested the information given to them. Hinata activated her own Byakugan and gasped as she saw the seemingly endless army coming through the gates.  
  
"Guys we're going to have some problems...how can we take on an army that size?" Said Hinata fearfully.  
  
"We got two options." Said Kuma.  
  
"Which are?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"Tucking our heads between our legs and kissing our collective asses goodbye or run like there's no end in sight." Kuma said.  
  
"Kuma you have your limiters off just burst out the strongest summons and spells you know and also draw the max amount of chakra that Nanook can give you." Ayame said as she flicked Kuma on the nose.  
  
"Nanook?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Long story short, he's a demon bear that allowed itself to be sealed in my body just to keep me from dying from a virus that was able to destroy my kind when I was three." Said Kuma.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyways how are we going to mobilizie?" Asked Haku.  
  
"Split up into groups and take out as many as we can. We have the advantage of knowing the layout of the city so we should be able to do this without too much trouble. When we split off into groups we need to be balanced out. Seeing as how we have a number of powerhouses it'd be smart to give each group at least two." Said Shikamaru as he looked at everyone.  
  
"Good idea Shikamaru, so who's going to go with whom?"  
  
"Hmm...I say Naruto and that guy with the sword should go together as the leaders of a group, while Gaara and that guy Kyuubi should be the next, followed by a group with Kurenai-sensei and the monk." Said Shikamaru as he pointed at Miroku.  
  
"Wait a minute why the hell should Miroku be considered a powerhouse?!" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"By the way he's dressed I can tell that he's a monk and if I'm correct monk's have an affinity for driving back demons." Shikamaru sighed, "...finally I say that Lee should go with Kakashi-sensei. Geez coming up with this plan is just troublesome."  
  
"Nice plan but what about the rest." Said Iruka whom just overheard the last of the plan.  
  
"Ten-Ten, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, and that girl right there are going to be going with Naruto's group...hmmm myself, Kankuro, Iruka-sensei, that girl, Ino, Choji, Haku, and Shino are going with Gaara's group...Neji you go with Kurenai-sensei and Miroku, and Temari and Kuma you'll go with Lee and Kakashi." Explained Shikamaru as he looked at everyone after a few moments of thought.  
  
"Heh...this seems like a decent plan but what about the rest of the Jounin-sensei's?" Said Kyuubi.  
  
"The rest are to go and help the kage's...something one of those Sound Genin said during the second stage of the exams is still bugging me..something about the how a kage would reveal his true self. I'm pretty sure it wasn't indicating the Tsukikage or the Hokage so that could only limit it to one...the Kazekage is going to attack the other two."  
  
"The Kazekage wouldn't attack any of our allies!" Said Baki furiously.  
  
"Listen I'm not saying it's the real Kazekage...it could be that somebody has took his place."  
  
"There's no way somebody could do that! If somebody was using a genjutsu myself and many other Jounins would have felt it." Said Hiashi.  
  
"Whoever said anything about genjutsu...I can only think of one THING that can slip through anywhere undetected." Kuma said while Shikamaru only nodded.  
  
"Kuma what are you getting at?" Said Kakashi.  
  
"Nothing except for the only SS-Class criminal."  
  
"Oh hell...you're talking about Naraku." Said Asuma slack-jawed.  
  
"Naraku?!" Shouted the Shard Hunters.  
  
"You know about Naraku also?"  
  
"Let's just say we all have some greivences to take out on him." Said Inuyasha darkly.  
  
"If that's the case let us go and commence with this plan oof young Shikamaru! We'll show them that the power of the Green Beasts of Kohona, right Lee!?" Shouted Gai.  
  
"Right!" Lee agreed.  
  
"Let's just go now Gai." Said Kakashi tiredly as the groups went their seperate ways.  
  
The city of Kohona was being swarmed by the mass army which had just breched it's gates. Ninjas whom weren't at the Chuunin Exams were already in the streets combating the invaders, it mattered not the rank. Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU were all doing their best in order to stop the flow but it wasn't going well. Many of the ninjas that had show up to start a resistance had all died due to the mass numbers that they were facing. Not only were ninjas the ones dying but many of the citizens that weren't able to evacuate in time. Kakashi's group had managed to encounter a large group of demons located at the Hokage's office.  
  
"KOHNOHA DAISENPUU!" Lee yelled as he bashed a group of demons with a flurry of kicks.  
  
"Well that's alot of demons." Temari deadpanned while Carbuncle hissed at the demons from his place in her shirt.  
  
"No joking, time to let it all out gang." Said Kakashi as he removed his headband from over his eye revealing his Sharingan.  
  
"Alright...ALL GATES OPEN!" Shouted Lee as a surge of chakra erupted from his body once more as his skin turned blue and his eyes and hair white.  
  
"You think we're wasy just cause there's four of us don't fucking kid me. KUCHIYOSE! SUNAMARU!" Shouted Temari as she used a nice amount of her remaining chakra to summon a six foot tall badger decked out in gold and black samurai armor and carrying a pair of scimitars in each hand.  
  
"Whoa so you managed to summon me, so what do you need me for?" Said the badger as he looked over at Temari.  
  
"Crowd control."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Money burns in my pocket...I need the service of a travelling sword...take my payment....YOJIMBO!" Chanted Kuma as a little box with a counter popped up in front of him as he reached into his robes and drew out a small pouch and dumped some coins into the box until the counter stopped at 167 G. The box then turned into a pouch as a wind blew threw the area scattering cherry blossoms as a tall man wearing a flowing red and gold cloak and matching wide brimmed samurai hat followed closely by what looked like a Shisha Dog trailing behind him walked up to the pouch and opened it.  
  
"Only 167 gill?" Said the summon annoyedly as he grabbed Kuma by his afro.  
  
"Hey come on Yojimbo, I haven't had any missions lately."  
  
"You've probably been going to peep shows and buying those Icha Icha Paradise books." Yojimbo said lamely while Kakashi, Lee, Temari, and the rest of the demons looked on with slack jaws.  
  
"Well...I'll pay you double next time I summon you okay?" Said Kuma.  
  
"Triple." Yojimbo said cooly while looking at his hand.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Either triple my pay next time or I won't fight now."  
  
"Fine I'll triple your pay you damn extortionist!"  
  
"Good. Come Danjo we have work to do." Said Yojimbo as he walked forward calmly while drawing a long bladed katana from inside his cloak.  
  
"What kind of Aeon was that?" Kakashi asked blandly.  
  
"A bastardly kind, anyways...let's go! FIRAGA!" Said Kuma as a fireball erupted from his hand and struck an oncoming group of ninjas and demons.  
  
Miroku, Neji, and Kurenai where all fighting back to back as they ambushed a group of ninja heading towards a group of civillians whom were trying to evacuate from the area. A few alligator demons thought they could sneak up on Neji were proved wrong as they where all sent flying into the air as Neji spun himself around at a high speed causing a layer of chakra to surround him. Kurenai was casting genjutsu to confuse the demons while allowing Miroku to dispatch them with various jutsus.  
  
"You are now in the field of my divintation. HAKKE TWO PALMS...FOUR PALMS...EIGHT PALMS...SIX-TEEN PALMS...THIRTY-TWO PALMS...SIXTY-FOUR PALMS OF HAKKESHOU!" Neji shouted as he closed all of a Sound Chuunin's tenketsus and afterwards delivering a strike to the ninja's chest causing his heart to burst from an overload of chakra.  
  
"Hey Neji are there anymore civilians around us?" Asked Miroku as he threw a sutra on a demon while Kurenai peppered the same one with shuriken.  
  
"No, they're all away from here, so should we go and try to find anymore surviors?"  
  
"Yes..." Kurenai said before she was cut off by Miroku.  
  
"Not at the moment, listen I want you two to get far behind me."  
  
"There's no way you can take all of these demons on yourself!"  
  
"I can manage, now get away from me now!"  
  
"That was a stupid move monk telling your friends to leave you like that!" Said a boar demon as he an a few others laughed.  
  
"Maybe but I have ways of dealing with you."  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Ever heard of Kanzana?"  
  
"Kazana...oh hell you can't be one of those that Naraku cursed...." Paled the demon.  
  
"Others..so there are others like me...since you already know of it then you can see it first hand. KANZANA!" Shouted Miroku as he held his right hand out and removed the prayer beads from around it causing a vacuum of high powered winds to start to suck up everything within the area.  
  
"What is that?" Neji asked as he and the Jounin-sensei watched all the demons get sucked into Miroku's hand.  
  
"I do not know but whatever his hand's doing is sucking everything that isn't nailed down into it." Said Kurenai.  
  
"Hmph, and all things come to an end." Miroku said while he bowed his head in a moment of silence for his advisarys.  
  
"That..." Neji started.  
  
"Was insane...how can he have that much power?" Kurenai said in awe as Miroku walked towards them.  
  
"So shall we go and deal with the rest of the demons?" Miroku smiled at the two.  
  
"Sure...but the thing with your hand, is it your Bloodline Limit?"  
  
"It's a curse handed down to me from my father whom gotten it from his father, it's called Kanzana. It's basically a void which sucks everything into it."  
  
"How can a strength like that be a curse?" Said Neji.  
  
"My grandfather and father were killed by this so-called strength. Every year the hole in my hand grows larger until the day when it will actually devour myself unless Naraku is killed."  
  
"That's quite a burden you have on your shoulders." Said Kurenai as she looked Miroku with a hint of admiration.  
  
"I know but there is one thing though Kurenai-dono."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Will you have my child?" Miroku grinned cheesily while he grabbed Kurenai's hands.  
  
"What kind of question is that?!" Kurenai exclaimed while walking away from Miroku and killing any demons and ninjas which got in her way.  
  
"I only want to have a son so he can carry out the family mission! Oh come on it was just a simple question!"  
  
"What a pervert." Neji said as he followed Miroku but not before throwing a few kunai with explosive tags stuck on them towards a few demons which were sneaking up behind him.  
  
All across the city everyone was doing their best against the horde that was attacking. them. Elsewhere, the Kages were overlooking the chaos which was erupting.  
  
"This is most terrible." Said the Hokage.  
  
"I know, it seems like they need our power, shall we go and aid them Hokage?" Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
"I don't think so." Said the Kazekage as he stepped in front of the pair.  
  
"What are you getting at Kazekage?"  
  
"Nothing except that you two aren't even going to help your ninjas because I'm going to kill you right here and now." Said the Kazekage as a smokey purple dome erupted and surrounded them for at least a ten blocks.  
  
"Your sent changed....Naraku." Glared Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, it's been awhile Sesshomaru." Said Naraku as he changed back into his original form.  
  
"Too long...I'll end your life here and now."  
  
"Still mad that I took your wife and child?"  
  
"SILENCE!" Sesshomaru growled as he tossed off his robe to reveal that he was wearing his usual clothes with the exception of the armor. The dog demon drew Tensaiga while the Hokage removed his robes to reveal his clothes where all black and a mixture between a samurai and a medevil ninja.  
  
"You speak to much, just fight."  
  
"Very well." Said Sesshomaru as he and the Hokage rushed Naraku.  
  
The city was deeping into more chaos as more and more demons came through to aid the Sound ninjas. Everyone from each group weren't faring well, across the city the towering form of Gamabuntacould be seen as he was performing combination jutsus with Naruto which were hardly putting a dent into the numbers they were facing while Sunamaru dissaperead after wasting too much chakra as well as Yojimbo whom took too much damage leaving their exhausted and battered summoners and their teammates to fend for themselves. Everyone was cursing as they began to lose hope until a thunderous stomp caught their attention. Everyone looked around until they saw what looked like a metal giant complete with huge feathery wings stomped its was into the city from the direction of the Hokage monument. The mechanical angel then dropped to one knee as a salvo-like device sprung out from each shoulder and began to gather a large amount of light which was then released into the sky. The beams of light came raining down upon the city all the while destroying a large number of ninjas and demons. Naruto erected a barrier of chakra to protect his group while Gaara used his sand, Miroku used his Kanzana to absorb any blast which was heading towards him and his group while Carbuncle protected Kakashi's group.  
  
"What was that?" Said Lee in awe as he reverted back to normal.  
  
"He's called Alexander, a Holy Aeon." Said Kakashi as Kuma looked at him with mild intrest.  
  
"You mean Kuma just summoned that?"  
  
"Hell no, I'm taxed on my mana reserves." Said Kuma.  
  
"Then who could?" Asked Temari as she propped herself on her fan.  
  
"His mother."  
  
"Bright as always Kakashi." Said a woman's voice behind the group.  
  
"Hello Shara, don't worry I got things undercontrol." Said Kakashi tiredly as he and everyone else turned to see the woman apeaking. The woman had short white hair, dark brown eyes, and a pair of rabbit ears. The woman was weraing a long yellow dress which had two slits going up each thigh and stopping a bit below the waist. A Crescent village haitate was tied around her waist and she wore a pair of light blue sandals which were decorated with small fairy-like wings.  
  
"Oh come on now Kakashi, you may be a genius but you're still the same little boy whom I had to save from a Behemoth." Laughed Shara as she walked up to Kakashi and placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"It's good to see you too."  
  
"Shara we're supposed to be fighting." Smirked Jiraiya as he landed next to Lee.  
  
"Amazing to hear those words coming out of your mouth Jiraiya." Shara said.  
  
"Low blow."  
  
"Jiraiya, as in the Toad-senin Jiraiya?" Lee asked.  
  
"The very same."  
  
"Not as mighty as I envisioned you to be." Said Lee as Jiraiya fell down in shock.  
  
"So what's happened so far." Asked Shara.  
  
"Demons and ninjas.We split into groups. Fought. And were about to get killed if you hadn't showed up Mom." Said Kuma.  
  
"Alright...Jiraiya why don't you go and search out for another group while I stick with Kakashi."  
  
"Alright, see you guys later...that is if you manage to stay alive that is. Oh and Shara, don't go running off to screw Kakashi after the battle like you did thirteen years ago."  
  
"Mom...what is he talking about?" Said Kuma.  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all dear, let's just go and clean up shall we." Blushed Shara as she started to run towards the heart of the city.  
  
"Long story that I'll tell you later." Said Kakashi as he followed Shara.  
  
----------------------------------------------

Kuma: I wonder what the hell got my mom so worked up?  
  
Jiraiya: What your mother didn't tell you that Kakashi... -Gets punted HALO by Kakashi-  
  
Kakashi: Nothing Kuma...why don't you go peeping at Temari while she's in the shower.  
  
Kuma: Kay.  
  
Garra: Like hell you will! SUNA SHURIKEN! -Attacks Kuma-  
  
Kuma: Hey watch it! Carbuncle get your ass out of Temari's shirt and help me here!  
  
Shara: Just like his father.  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Shara: Nothing.  
  
Naruto: Oi the battle for Kohona has begun to heat up with Jiraiya and Shara arriving to help. Sesshomaru-sama and Sarutobi-sama are fighting with their all against Naraku whom is unrelenting in all of his attacks and begins to use his miasma. Meanwhile in the battlefield the Genins, Shard Hunters, and Jounin and Chuunin teachers are all moving in their groups while driving back the intruders. Me and my group are confronted by none other than Orochimaru and Kabuto. Meanwhile the group of Gaara, Kankuro, Iruka, Sango, Ino, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, Choji, Haku, and Shino are confronted by a young girl carrying a small silver mirror and a woman carrying a fan...a pair that the Sand brothers remember all to well. Kurenai, Neji, and Miroku are prowling the city fighting various demons before being confronted by Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Zabuza, Gai, Hiashi, Kouga, Jiraiya, Asuma, Ayame, and Shippo are busy fighting The Five Sounds. Kuma, Shara, Kakashi, Lee, and Temari are clearing out the rest of the ninjas and demons. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Foxed as the battle finally comes to a climax, The Battle For Kohona pt.2


	11. The Battle For Kohona pt2

Foxed

Chapter 10: The Battle For Kohona pt.2

By: Sano-Dead83

Disclaimer: We own nothing relating to Inuyasha or Naruto or Samurai Spirits/Showdown or Final Fantasy. Sano claims the OC's in this story.

Elsewhere in Kohona after the full-scale back up of the Aeon, Alexander, the scattered Leaf ninjas were beginning to press back the heavily diminishedenemy force. Near the demolished ruins of Ichiraku ramen, was one irrate Naruto and his group.

"You bastards will pay for destroying Ichiraku!" Naruto shouted.

"Oi, Naruto shouldn't you at least calm down a bit?" Said Gamabunta.

"Hell no, now gimmie some oil damnit!"

"Whatever kid."

"KATON! GAMA YUENDAN!" Naruto bellowed as his stream of fire was enhanced by Gamabunta's oil incenerating the gathered group of demons and ninjas ahead of him.

"Wow, I'm surprised Naruto torched a bunch of people over a ramen stand...wait I'm not." Sighed Sakura.

"Well ya can't blame the little bugger he loves his ramen." Said Inuyasha as he lashed out with his Kaze no Kizu.

"Hmph, yes...but do you have any idea what in the world was that giant thing that attacked?" Said Kiba.

"Some type of summon?"

"But I couldn't sense any chakra in it was like I was feeling ...." Said Hinata.

"Something holy and sacred?" Said Kagome.

"Yeah..how did you know?"

"I'm sorta like a preistess...I can sense things like that easily."

"Guys two people are coming!" Said Kiba as he sniffed the air.

"Where..." Said Ten-Ten before Orochimaru and Kabuto landed in front of them.

"Of all the ninjas to fight we get Orochimaru." Snarled Naruto.

"Hmph...so the little fox has gotten himself some allies...also it's good to see you again Gamabunta. " Smirked Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama we should just leave this all up to Naraku." Kabuto advised.

"No...these fools have taken away my prescribed body so now I need to find a sutible one...and that one with the sword looks promising."

"Hah I don't know what you're trying to pull here but I'm gonna cut you down, even if you are human you reek like a demon so I won't feel too bad killing you." Said Inuyasha.

"Fiesty aren't we, well looks like I have to beat that out of you. KUCHIYOSE!" Laughed Orochimaru as he bit his thumb and began to create a string of seals before slamming his palms into the ground.

"What the hell do you want from me Orochimaru?!" Bellowed the boss snake summon, Manda.

"Manda I want you to keep the toad occupied while Kabuto and myself deal with these worms."

"This isn't going to be free."

"Fine, I'll allow you to feast on their corpses after I'm done."

"Alright. Now Gamabunta let's get this over with."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Bellowed the toad boss as he drew his short blade.

Elsewhere in the city Gaara's group were faring just as well after the surprise arrival of Alexander.

"RYUUSHA BAKURYUU!" Shouted Garra as he spread his legs a soulder width apart while locking his hands into the ram seal as a wave of sand erupted in front of him and covered a wave of ninjas and demons which were coming through another section of the village, "Hmph and to make sure you all die, SABAKU TAISOU!"

"That was a good technique Garra but watch this! SUITON! SUIJIN HEKI! SUITON! SUISHUUHA!" Chanted Kyuubi as he surrounded the group with a large barrier of water before that barrier was turned into a large tidal wave which washed away many of the opposing forces.

"Show off." Snorted Ino as she idly wiped off a kunai on the back of a dead Sound ninja.

"Well looks like we're done cleaning up now." Said Choji as he took out a bag of chips and began to eat.

"Yes, but we musn't slack off there's probably more on the way." Said Shino whom was crawling with Destruction bugs.

"RYUUJIN NO MAI!" Screamed a voice as a giant toranado barrled down upon the group nearly hitting them all.

"The hell, was that Temari?!" Shouted Kankuro.

"No way I she went with Kuma's team." Said Shikamaru.

"Hmph, I can see two people up ahead." Said Gaara.

"I'll get them...MAKYOU HYOUSHO!" Haku said as he performed his jutsu and the figures in the mist were surrounded by ice mirrors.

"Well that didn't work." Muttered Ten-Ten as they saw the figures break out of Haku's jutsu easily.

"Hmph that was an interesting skill, but my friend here has a stronger hold over reflections than you." Said the silky voice of Kagura as she stepped forward from the mist the destroyed ice created.

"No..it couldn't be her...she died saving us from those assasins." Muttered Kankuro as he dropped Karasu.

"Kana and mother..." Said Garra softly as Kana followed Kagura. Kana was older and still wore the same clothing as before and her hair reached all the way down to her waist.

"Gaara-chan and Kankuro-chan...I've missed you." Said Kagura as she peered at them with lifeless eyes.

"Mother!" Shouted Gaara as he ran towards the demon-woman.

"Garra stand back!" Shouted Iruka when Garra was suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu...success." Said Shikamaru.

"No, let me go I must go! Let me go damnit!" Cried Garra as he tried to break loose of Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Gaara calm down now!"

"Gaara...I'm sorry for doing this, but I must, please forgive me." Said Kana softly as her mirror began to glow a dim white as light blue orbs started to drift through the air and into the mirror.

"This is bad." Muttered Shikamaru as he came to the realization that the orbs weren't chakra but actual souls of the slain humans and demons.

Elsewhere with Kakashi and Kuma's group...

"Sliprain." Whispered Shara softly as a orb of water impacted with a demon and slowed down it's movements dramatically.

"Well that should be the last of them." Said Temari as she crushed the demon's head in with a heavy blow from her fan.

"Great I was getting annoyed with fighting anyways." Sighed Kakashi.

"I agree full heartidly with you." Said Shara.

"Mom what was Jiraiya talking about earlier?" Kuma asked while both Kakashi and Shara flinched.

"Nothing."

"Shara he's gonna find out sooner or later." Said Kakashi.

"Find out what?" Said Kuma as the teens turned towards the adults.

"Kuma, you remember how said I had you when I was fifteen and that your father died in a mission?" Began Shara.

"Yeah?"

"Well he didn't die, he's right here. Kuma...Kakashi is your father."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I just realized you were my kid when I was talking to Ayame. Youre probaly mad at me but all I have to say is that I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"Huh, you mean to tell me that my father is the infamous Sharingan Kakashi?! Why the hell should I be, my father's a genius nin and it passed down to me!" Exclaimed Kuma.

"And the pervertedness." Smirked Shara.

"Kuma if you're father is Kakashi then I must make this known right now." Said Lee as he stood in front of Kuma.

"What?" Asked Kuma.

"You're my eternal rival!" Said Lee as he did the 'Nice Guy' pose causing everyone to fall down in shock.

"What?"

"You're my eternal rival! Since your father is the eternal rival of Gai-sensei then it would only make it fitting for us to continue that tradition!" Proclaimed Lee as Kakashi, Shara, and Temari looked confused and shocked.

"Feh, rival huh? Alright that sounds good. How about we start off this rivalry off right?"

"Yeah."

"Scissors!" Kuma exclaimed as he held out scissors sign.

"Paper!" Shouted Lee as he held his hand flat out.

"I win!"

"So the score now is 1-0. No matter I'll win this next one!"

"Oh boy, at least he now has a friend for life." Sighed Kakashi as he watched his son and Lee play another game of rock, paper, scissors.

With Miroku's group, they were sitting on the ledge of a roof taking a much needed break. The ninjas and monk watched as they saw the towering form of Gamabunta and Manda.

"Everythings clear, let's go."

"Not so fast!"

"Oh for the love of Buddah why must it be them?" Sighed Miroku as he turned around to face Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

"What's the matter monk? I thought you'd be at least happy to see me again." Jakotsu pouted.

"Well Miroku that girl seems to be eager to sleep with you."

"Kurenai-dono I think that's a little mean seeing as that's a man." Miroku said dryly.

"So what, let's just finish these two off and meet up with the others." Said Neji.

"Hmph, we really didn't come to fight you guys."

"Yeah, we happen to have a deal for you guys...if you're interested." Said Bankotsu.

"Speak and if I don't like it, you know where you'll end up." Said Miroku as he clenched his right hand.

The remainder of the Jounin sensei's were currently battling it out against Orchimaru's gate gaurdians. Asuma was fighting alongside Kouga with the heavy set Jiroubu, Shippo and Ayame were fighting against Tayuya, Zabuza was going up against Kimmimaro, Hiashi was battling Kidomaru, Gai was facing Sakon while Baki was using his long range jutsus against Ukon. All of the elite Sounds were all in their level two Curse Seal forms and were gaining a slight upper hand against the Leaf, Sand, and Crescent Ninjas but that was cut short once the ninjas saw the form of Manda rsing up to do battle with Gamabunta, with a disinterested sigh, Kimmimaro ordered the group to leave immediately, leaving a set of confused ninjas in their wake. Back in the battle with the kages and Naraku..

"KATON! KARYUU ENDAN!" Said the Hokage as he inhaled a large amount of air before blowing out a large stream of fire which Naraku dashed to his left to avoid only to run into...

"YAMI! MESSENKO!" Shouted Sesshomaru as he tossed Tenssaiga into the air and finished a set of one handed seals and slamming his fist into the ground surrounding him in a purplish-black aura of energy which shout out a number of bolts from it, each one striking Naraku point blank.

"You're strong I give you that but it's not enough to defeat me." Grinned Naraku as his body healed and reformed the damage done to him by Sesshomaru's attack.

"Silence."

"This is getting us nowhere Tsukikage."

"Hokage we must defeat Naraku here and now or else everything will become alot worse for the villages as a whole."

"I know."

"You amuse me to no end. for the compliment but now I must really set out to limit your power, goodbye Sandaime Hokage."

The Hokage didn't get a chance to scream as a piece of Naraku's flesh sprung to life and covered him. Naraku smiled darkly as he watched as the Hokage's flesh was reduced to nothing before Naraku merged once more with his flesh. Sesshomaru strained his eyes to see that the pallbearer demons that he could see weren't present. Sesshomaru growled while sheating Tensaiga

"What's the matter Sesshomaru aren't you going to strike me down?"

"No..because I know that the Hokage is still alive and if I use that technique not only will I remove your soul but his as well."

"Seems like old dogs can learn new things so are you ready to die?"

"Who said anything about quitting? I will free the Hokage and when I do your life shall end." Said Sesshomaru as he ripped off his left sleeve and removed a sutra which was stuck to it which allowed his arm to regrow, "Now let's continue."

------------------------------------------------

Sango: This is tiresome.

Shikamaru: That's my line.

Kuma: Well it is a pain in the ass.

Gaara: Quit complaining.

Kuma: Well sorry Creepy.

Kankuro: Both of you stop fighting now or else.

Gaara and Kuma: Or else what?

Temari: Or else I'll beat the shit out of both of you and your damn shield of sand is going to save you!

Kuma: Ya know I think she can make good on that promise.

Gaara: Right.

Kagome: Girl Power, priceless. The battle is coming to an end finally with losses coming from both sides. Sesshomaru is stuck now in a battle against a now jaki and chakra infused Naraku whom performs a jutsu bringing back the most powerful kage of all time. Meanwhile it's a battle between the bosses as Manda and Gamabunta go off on each other while Garra is torn between fighting his mother and the girl he loves. Miroku's group has been given an interesting proposisition from Bankotsu...hopefully it doesn't lead to anything troublesome. Next time on Foxed, Battle for Kohona pt.3.


End file.
